Timidez (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hannival Casannova, heredero del imperio de la familia Casannova. Unos de los hombres más trastornados con un pasado tormentoso y gustos sexuales peculiares. Se ve obligado a ser el guardaespaldas de una cría que posteriormente se convertirá en una pieza clave en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia re-escrita.**

**Los personajes como la historia son de nuestra _completa autoria_, excepto los conocido por la saga de crepúsculo. **

**Desde ya gracias por leer este fanfic, esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**NORMAS CASANNOVA**

1-"Un hombre que no permanece en la casa familiar y con su familia no merece el titulo de Casannova ni el de hombre siquiera".  
2-"No hay nada más importante que la familia."  
3- "Las esposas de los Casannova eran educadas bajo las normas victorianas desde el respeto y el decoro que se merecen y ninguna esposa será dañada de alguna manera por otro integrante de la familia. Las esposas serán tratadas con el máximo respeto por los hombres de la familia y serán marcadas por sus esposos y ellos serán los que decidan que limites pueden alcanzar."  
4- "será considerado dentro del rango de la familia al hombre de mayor edad dentro de la misma como la maxima autoridad para oficiar, condenar o discrepar sobre cualquier asunto que convenga o implique a la familia."  
5- "Los problemas de la familia, aun que solo sean de un integrante, repercutirán en todos los demás y de la familia dependerá, junto con la decisión del "patern familias", llegar a un acuerdo para solucionar el problema"  
6- "Los casamientos de cualquier Casannova, mujer o varón, serán oficiados por el "patern familias" y así serán reconocidos por la familia"  
7- "Si una mujer Casannova contrae matrimonio, el padrino de la novia tendrá el derecho por maltrato, abandono o asesinato de la susodicha, el matar o torturar al marido."  
8- "si el "patern familias" o cualquier otro miembro de honor de la familia Casannova ve que alguna mujer no está siendo con el respeto que merece por su esposo, compañero, amante o familiar de mayor o menor rango, este puede ser torturado o asesinado por los miembros de la familia y así quedará anulado el compromiso"  
9- "El hijo mayor del "patern familias" será el heredero del negocio familiar. Al igual que el hijo mayor de los demás miembros de la familia serán los herederos de la parte que corresponda bajo la supervisión del nuevo "patern familias"  
10- "En caso de muerte del "patern familias" y de su heredero en caso de que tenga, el negocio pasará al varón con mayor edad"  
11- "En fiestas celebradas por la familia Casannova como tradición, los hombres por cortesía regalarán un vestido a las invitadas esperando que las susodichas puedan usarlo en esa misma ocasión"  
12- "Los hombres Casannova deben ser adiestrados en el arte de la lucha, el arte de la oratoria y se comprometerán a lucir su apellido con orgullo"  
13- "Si algunas de las normas anteriores son quebrantadas corresponderá al "patern familias" el inducir un castigo lo suficientemente alto dependiendo del rango"  
14- "El negocio en la familia es secreto y ninguno debe revelar de lo que se trata."  
15- "Cada miembro de la familia que trabaje en el negocio, deberá ser dotado de un nombre en clave por el cual será conocido, por seguridad, en el mundo de los negocios"  
16- "La infidelidad de una mujer o un hombre en la familia será castigada con la muerte y el destierro definitivo y la exclusión de todos sus herederos e hijos bastardos"  
17- "Los hombres que trabajen en el negocio deberán ser dotados de armas y ropa apropiada."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**UNA NUEVA HISTORIA**_

**(Duque Pov.)**

Ya habían pasado nueve años desde el nacimiento de Judith

Judith Winchester Casannova.

Debía admitir que era la debilidad de su padre, pero cualquier idiota podría verlo.

V solía caminar por la casa murmurando que un día alguien le robaría a su hija, como "Rapuncel" había hecho con Xinia.

Frote mi mano en mis casando, hace días no dormía. Pero no podía hacerlo, debía seguir trabajando, muchos en especial mi familia, dependía de mi.

Esta misma tarde tendría una reunión con Blasco Winchester – el primo hermano de Hakon y padre de Judith – teníamos un gran negocio entre manos.

Supuestamente Hakon vendría. Pero todos sabíamos que eso no pasaría. El y su banda.

Primero estaba su mujer y su hija.

Luego esas mascotas que tenían en esa casa que parecía salida de una noche de brujas.

Luego su banda.

Y luego, tal vez luego. Estaba en negocio.

Al pasar los años pude entender porque dejo cargo a su primo de todo. Encendí unos de mis puros.

Estos años, podría decir que fueron bastantes tranquilos. Solo hubo dos acontecimientos.

Primero.

Hannival. El hijo de mi hermana, que había llegado del internado donde estuvo.

Llego, llego desquiciado. Sin mencionar que cada vez que se cruzaban con su madre, se terminaban matando… si, V o yo no aparecíamos en el mismo momento esos dos se matarían.

El odia a su madre, y puedo entender sus razones.

Pero no puedo entender, porque ella hiso lo que hiso. Dejarlo en ese lugar…

"_No quería responsabilidades."_

Solía decirme. Pero aquello era una mentira.

Me alce del sillón en donde estaba sentado y camine hacia la ventana de mi despacho que daba hacia el jardín principal de la Casa Casannova.

Allí estaba Judith

Riendo y jugando con unos cachorros, ella solía venir seguido por aquí, sus padres la dejaban cuando Jackson salía de gira y Xinia lo acompañaba.

Y a su lado estaba Anny.

Esa niña. Tenía grandes planes para ella en un futuro.

Tenía la misma edad que Judith y las dos jugaban ajenas al mundo que la rodeaban.

_Flash back._

_-¿Muertos? ¿Está seguro?_

_-Complemente señor._

_-¿Cómo ha pasado?_

_-El coche que conducía exploto con ellos adentro._

_Los mataron._

_Eleazar y Carmen Denali, eran amigos míos desde la infancia. Todos nos conocimos en la universidad y a pesar de que no pertenecían a mi mundo, los respetaban._

_Aquel hombre me miro fijamente esperando a que dijera algo. Pero no lo hice. Solo me preguntaba quien quería matarlos._

_Eleazar no era un hombre que se ganara enemigos, era un simple empresario hotelero, sus cadenas de hoteles recorrían el mundo._

_Lo sabía muy bien. Y lo único que se me ocurría que lo quería muertos era una persona. Edward Masen._

_El, era la competencia de Eleazar. Si había sido él lo sabría, y lo pagaría._

_-El señor Denali ha dejado un testamento…._

_Y mientras el abogado hablaba, yo solo lo miraba, esperando que terminarse para irme a vengar la muerte de mi amigo._

_-Y lo ha declarado, el tutor de su hija._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-El señor Denali, lo ha declaro el tutor de su hija Annabett de ocho años de edad._

_Fin del flash back._

Desde ese momento, tuve que hacerme, quisiera o no, cargo de esa niña. Su padre, como única hija, la dejo como heredera.

Y eso traía problemas. La querían muerta.

Y no solo Edward – que el maldito desapareció de la tierra cuando se entero que lo buscaba – si no que también, Benjamín. El medio hermano, de Eleazar.

Quería a esa niña muerta. Era bastante evidente, el porqué.

Tenía que ponerle protección las 24 horas del día. Hasta que solucionase este problema. En ese momento la puerta sonó.

_Es Hannival._

Debía hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**LA NIÑA**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Llamé a la puerta de aquel despacho. Al entrar intuí que no eran buenas noticias, Duque estaba más serio de lo normal. Entré y me senté.

-Me habías llamado-.

-Si- dijo y se sentó-.

-Te escucho- encendí un cigarrillo-.

-Hannival se que se puede contar contigo, además de una manera muy poco convencional. Soy mayor que tu pero sé que sigues las normas de la familia y que respetas dichas normas y...-.

-Puedes ahorrarte tus palabras Duque, dime de qué se trata-.

-Necesito que cuides a alguien-.

-No soy niñero de nadie-.

-Se trata de Annabett, le decimos Anny-.

-Mucho menos de mujeres...-.

-Es una niña-.

-¿como una niña?-.

-Una niña muy importante para la familia-.

-Que niña...-.

-Es hija de unos amigos, murieron y ella está aquí, la persiguen para matarla, necesito que tú te ocupes de ella-.

-Del tipo guarda espaldas-.

-Si de ese tipo...-.

-No me congratula la idea-.

-Hannival...-.

-No me gusta la idea-.

-Lo he decidido y por mi posición de "patern-familias" debes obedecer-.

-Me cobraré esto-.

-Lo raro sería que no lo hicieses, conociéndote-.

-Esa niña...¿tan importante es?-.

-Si-.

-¿cuántos años tienes?-.

-Tiene ocho-.

-No usa pañales de milagro- dije en voz baja-.

-Ocúpate de ella y hazlo bien Hannival, puedes educarla-.

-Yo solo educo sumisas duque, no me interesa educar a niñas-.

-Está bien, entonces me despreocupo, ella ahora está bajo tu responsabilidad-.

-Sí, lo está- dije sin más remedio-.

Me levanté de aquella silla y caminé hacia la salida. Lo que me faltaba una mocosa a mi cargo. Tenía que verla para saber de quién se trataba.

-Havers- dije al mayordomo en cuanto me lo crucé-.

-Si señor-.

-Donde está la niña llamada Annabett-.

-Está en el segundo piso, sala este, quinta puerta, en su hora de la cena-.

Caminé hacia donde el mayordomo me dijo, esta casa era jodidamente grande.

Al entrar en esa habitación me vi a una pequeña niña de unos ocho años de pelo largo y rubio, mejillas rosadas y ojos azules que jugaba con la comida.

-Tú- le dije-.

Ella se me quedó mirando y adoptó una postura recta en la silla.

-Come-.

La niña soltó lo que tenía en la mano y obedeció.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó-.

-Las preguntas aquí las hago yo, soy el que va a cuidarte, así que no me des problemas-.

-No lo haré... ¿Y cómo te llamas?-.

-¿Que acabo de decirte?-.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

-Mi nombre es Hannival-.

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia mí.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Deja de preguntar, ahora a dormir-.

Ella parecía no entenderlo, tampoco es que lo tuviese que entender.

-A dormir- repetí-.

La cría se subió a la cama y se metió en la cama.

-¿Y vendrás conmigo a dormir?-.

-Empiezas pronto a querer hombres en tu cama-.

-No te entiendo- dijo abrazando a un peluche-.

-Ya lo entenderás...- salí de allí y cerré la puerta-.

(Pov Anny)

Ese hombre era tan raro, sus ojos eran claros y tenía dibujos en el cuerpo en las patillas, en el cuello, en las manos... y no sabía donde más.

Hablaba como lo hacía Duque pero era mucho más serio. Tenía un poco de miedo pero si iba a cuidar de mi no podía ser malo.

-Hola- dijo Judith cogida de la mano de su padre-.

-Hola- dije cuando entró en la habitación-.

-Que haces durmiendo tan pronto- preguntó y se subió conmigo a la cama-.

-Hannival me ha dicho que duerma-.

-Cada vez se las busca más jóvenes- dijo su padre y se fue-.

-¿Y porque le haces caso?-.

-Porque Hannival cuida de mí-.

-¿Y porque cuida de ti?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Es tu novio?-.

Negué con la cabeza y la miré, el pelo de Judith era rubio como el de su padre y como el mío pero se lo pintaba con los rotuladores.

-Si no es tu novio porque obedeces-.

-Ya te dije, el cuida de mí-.

-Yo he visto a ese hombre entrar en un sitio con una chica-.

-¿Qué?-.

-sí- dijo y se bajo de la cama- ven te llevaré-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Es el pasillo de las puertas negras-.

-pero duque dijo que...-.

-No, da igual, vamos- dijo sonriendo-.

-Valeee-.

Me bajé de la cama y la seguí.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**JUGANDO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Con Judith fuimos tomada de la mano mientras abrazábamos a nuestros ositos de peluches.

Mi osito se llamaba Toddy.

Y el osito de ella se llamaba Metallica. Un nombre raro.

Caminamos por los pasillos de esa enorme casa que desde que mis papis se fueron al cielo, también era mi casa.

_Pero no me gustaba._

Al llegar a las puertas negras con ella nos miramos.

-Duque…

-No me interesa, quiero ver que hay.

Ella soltó mi mano y empujo la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Y entro. Yo abrace fuerte a Toddy y la miraba.

-Woow ¡Ven Anny!

Con muchas dudas camine.

Y entre…

Abrí grandes mis ojitos al ver ese lugar. Había muchas cosas raras. Y algo colgaba del techo. Las paredes eran rojas y negras.

-Aquí viene Hannival. Yo lo he visto.

Judith me miro y rio abrazando a su osito.

-Dile que te traiga a aquí.

Negué con mi cabecita mientras abrazaba a mi osito.

Escuchamos ruidos afuera y Judith se acerco a mí.

-Alguien viene - Susurre.

-Shhhh.

Judith tomo mi mano y caminamos detrás de una mesa donde no nos verían. Y allí entraron V y Ate. Los abuelos de Judith….Pero eran muy jóvenes para ser abuelos.

-Te castigare diosa.

-Eso lo veremos….

No entendía nada y estuve a punto de estornudar pero Judith tapo mi boca y mi nariz con su manito.

La mire y mordía fuerte su labio para no reírse.

-¡MAA! - El que gritaba era Vladimir, el tío de Judith. -Maaa

-Déjalo -.V le dijo.

-Aquí estoy mi bebe hermoso.

Escuche eso y quise reír pero la manos de Judith me lo impedía.

Y se escucharon unos pasos saliendo.

Con ella nos miramos y suspirando riendo.

-Vayámonos.

Reí y Salí de allí corriendo con Judith. Corrimos por el pasillo riéndonos.

-Quiero a Niní.

-Eso es una rata.

-Que no Anny, es un murciélago y es mi amiga.

-Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

-La próxima vez la traeré.

_Noooooooo._

-¡JUDITH!

-Es mi ma, debo irme.

Mire a Judith y ella me abrazo.

-Mañana volveré y jugaremos.

Y se fue. Suspire triste y me senté en el suelo.

Extrañaba a mi ma y a mi pa.

_Toddy._

-Toddy - Susurre.

Me lo olvide en esa sala.

**(Hakon Pov)**

-Krist podría cuidar mejor a una niña que Hannival

No sabía si lo decía ofendido o riéndome.

Hannival de niñero, eso no se veía todos los días.

-Hakon… mi tío lo ha dicho.

-Ya sé como son las cosas, pero igual, debes admitir que es gracioso.

-Lo es.

Judith apareció riendo abrazando a su oso y su pelo pintando de nuevo. La tome en brazos y la abrace caminando fuera de esa casa.

Nadie me quitaría a mi hija.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**SUTILEZA **_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Quiero que salgas de aquí- le dije a aquella chica, se fue cojeando, al parecer me había pasado con ella-.

-Mañana ¿Nos veremos?- dijo volviéndose a poner ese uniforme-.

-Sí, aquí a la misma hora-.

Ella asintió obediente y se fue. Me senté en aquella cama y puse mis botas, encendí un cigarrillo y me tumbé en la cama. El dosel era demasiado grande para mi gusto, esta cama parecía más propia de una mujer que de un hombre.

Cerré los ojos no sabría decir hasta cuanto tiempo pero, finalmente algo me despertó. Algo subió a la cama. Me levanté de la cama y apunté a lo que fuese que perturbaba mi sueño. Mierda era la niña.

-Hola- dijo algo triste-.

-Hola-.

-¿Me quieres matar?-.

Guardé mi pistola y la miré sin saber cómo coño había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Quien era esa mujer?-.

-Una criada-.

-¿Que hacía aquí?-.

-Estábamos... aprendiendo francés-.

-Yo sé hablar francés...-.

-No a ese tipo de francés-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Eres pequeña-.

-Y cuando crezca... ¿hablaremos francés?-.

-Eso depende de muchas cosas-.

-¿De qué cosas?-.

-De que te vayas a dormir, quiero descansar-.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?-.

-No comparto cama con niñas ni con mujeres-.

-¿Y con hombres?-.

-Niña, no comparto cama con nadie-.

-Ahh!- dijo y me miró fijamente-.

-¿Me llevas a la cama?-.

-A ver... no se me da bien cuidar a niñas-.

-pero...- se puso a llorar- echo de menos a mis padres-.

"_Oh.. Mierda, dile algo bonito para que se calle"_

-Están muertos ¿No?-.

La niña lloró aún más.

"_Bravo Casannova... un aplauso por su sutileza"-._

-Oye lo siento- la tomé en brazos- te llevaré a la cama-.

-¿De verdad?- me abrazó-.

-De verdad- caminé por el pasillo y esperaba que nadie me viese... esto hundiría mi reputación-.

La tumbé en su cama y la tapé como solían hacer en las películas.

-Gracias- murmuró-.

-De nada- me levanté-.

-¿Puedes esperar a que me duerma?-.

-Si- respiré hondo y me senté en el suelo-.

-Puedes subir a la cama- dijo sonriendo- Judith duerme conmigo-.

-Nunca ofrezcas a un hombre dormir contigo, puede mal interpretarlo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Tú obedece-.

-Vale, no lo haré más-.

Y después de eso se quedó dormida... esta niña...

(Pov Devora)

-Duque no puedes hacer eso Hannival no está capacitado-.

-Es mi palabra-.

-pero...-.

-Hannival no estaría así si no fuese por ti, ahora no cuestiones sus capacidades pequeña-.

Respiré hondo, mi juventud alocada me estaba jugando una mala pasada, ese niño quería matarme, había noches en las que despertaba con la sensación de que me mataría.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo de pasos detrás de mí, sabía que era él.

-¿Quien me está cuestionando?-.

-Hannival...- dijo Duque-.

-Sal de aquí-.

-Yo no sigo tus órdenes- dijo Duque-.

-Esta perra tiene que aprender modales y dado que tú no tienes cojones para hacerlo, lo haré yo-.

Le miré fijamente, ya me había acostumbrado a sus insultos.

-Ella es tu madre Hannival te arrepentirás si le haces algo-.

-No le haré nada, yo no la cuestiono a ella-.

-No era mi intención-.

-Sal de aquí estos asuntos no te conciernen, no te metas en mi vida-.

Opté por no discutir y salir de allí... dolía tanto que me tratase de esa manera... dolía verdaderamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**EL SUEÑO**_

**(Anny Pov)**

"_-Pequeña princesa. - Decía ella mientras sonreía. La mire y sonreír._

_La abrace fuerte por el cuello._

_-Te extraño mami…_

_Ella beso mi mejilla y acaricio mi cabello como siempre lo hacía, me miro con esos lindos ojos de ella. _

_-Ya es hora de que despiertes mi pequeña princesa."_

Entre abrí mis ojos y frote el dorso de mi manita en ellos. Bostece y me senté en la cama.

Había soñado con mi mami. Las cortinas de mi ventana estaban corridas.

_Qué raro… siempre se cerraban por la noche._

Pero me encogí de hombros baje de la cama y camine a la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y salir por ella.

Camine por el pasillo y no había nadie.

Mi pelo estaba todo enredado. Y me había dormido con la ropa. Estaba arrugada.

Quería buscar a Toddy. Las puertas de esa sala estaba abierta, y nadie había dentro. Mire hacia mis lados y no había nadie. Entre corriendo y tome a Toddy, estaba en el mismo lugar que lo deje, lo abrace fuerte y Salí junto a él corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Tenía hambre…

Y creo, que era muuuy temprano, porque no había gente caminando por el pasillo, como siempre había.

-Quiero pastel de chocolate.- Cante mientras saltaba por el pasillo con Toddy. -Uno, dos y tres indiecitos. Cuatro, cinco y seis indiecitos. Siete y ocho y nueve indiecitos, en un pequeño bote iban navegando rio abajo…. - Cantaba mientras saltaba sobre la alfombra caminando hacia las escaleras.

Tenía a Toddy sostenido de su manita y el chocaba el suelo.

Se estaba divirtiendo. Sonreír.

Abrace fuerte a toddy para comenzar a correr.

Pero… Muchos disparos. Me quede quieta y me gire mirando hacia el pasillo.

Venían de mi habitación. Tenía miedo, y comencé a temblar.

Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron, y Duque, V, y Hannival salieron de ellas mientras escuchaba, junto a Toddy, como subían las escaleras.

(**Vladimir Pov)**

Me había quedado despierto una noche más. Tenía unos finales, en unos días, y todavía me quedaba por estudiar.

Siempre estudiando - Decía mi madre.

Pero prefería estudiar, alejarme del mundo donde vivía a tener que ver lo que veía todos los días. Frote las manos en mi rostro y se escucharon disparos.

Por reflejo me eche al suelo.

Tú y tu manía de no usar armas - Me reproche.

Luego de unos minutos todo paso. Escuche como Duque comenzó a gritar.

Me alce y camine fuera de la habitación, Anny estaba pegada en la pared temblando.

Pobre niña - Pensé.

Me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos.

-Está bien. No ha pasado nada.

La abrace y camine de nuevo a mi habitación, ignorando lo que allí estaba pasando.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Esos putos disparos. Venían de aquella habitación.

_Al parecer duque hablaba enserio Hannival. _

Entre en la habitación de esa niña, todo estaba arruinado, pero no me percate de ello.

No había sangre.

-¿Dónde está Anny?

Duque entro en la habitación junto con otros hombres.

-Revisen toda la casa. Larguen a los perros, no pueden salir de aquí. ¡Muévanse!

-Ella no está aquí.

V dio vuelta la cama, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Anoche la he dejado aquí. No pudo a ver ido lejos.

Los dos me miraron.

-Debe estar dentro de la casa.

Duque salió, de allí junto a sus hombres.

-Búscala Hannival, es tu responsabilidad.

-No me digas que hacer V.

Salí de allí caminando por el pasillo. Encontraría a esa niña.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**VISITAS**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Me pasé toda la santa mañana buscándola por todos lados.

"_Mierda! La has perdido, ahora es como tu mascota coño! La próxima vez, si es que la hay átala a la pata de tu cama"_-.

Al volver al interior de la casa escuché su risa. Seguí ese sonido hasta la habitación de Vladimir.

-¡ANNABETT!- grité-.

La niña bajo de la cama y me miró asustada.

-¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!-.

Ella se acercó algo temerosa.

La tomé en brazos y me la llevé de allí, caminé con ella hacia mi habitación y la dejé caer a la cama. La senté sobre mis piernas y le di un azote.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

-¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ LA ULTIMA QUE TE VAS SIN AVISARME TENGO QUE SABER DONDE ESTAS SIEMPRE!-.

Asintió con la cabeza, no paraba de llorar. La miré fijamente y esperé a que dejase de hacerlo pero no paraba.

-Así aprenderás, a partir de ahora dormirás en esta habitación-.

Ella volvió a asentir y suspiró.

"_Mierda, eres la niñera Casannova"_

Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras.

-Hannival- dijo V detrás de mí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu padre está aquí-.

Le miré fijamente, que coño hacía mi padre aquí, en casa de los Casannova...

-¿Y ella?-.

-Ella está con él-.

Asentí y salí fuera, necesitaba fumar y algo más. Me encerré en el baño y bajé la tapa del bater, hice un par de rayas sobre el mismo y esnifé seguidamente. Encendí un cigarrillo y me miré al espejo, estaba listo para esta mierda.

Sorbí ni nariz lo más que pude, peiné mi pelo hacia atrás como siempre y dejé ver mis tatuajes.

**(Pov Atenea)**

-Entonces todo va mejor-.

-Si doctora, todo va mejor- dijo Blasco-.

-Ya no sientes ese impulso-.

-No-.

-¿Y con respecto al sexo?-.

-El sexo sigue igual que siempre-.

-Espero que poco a poco vaya cambiando-.

-me gusta demasiado doctora dudo que...-.

Se detuvo y supe porque. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Rubia ¿Estás ocupada?- dijo Devora-.

-Estaba con Blasco pero...-.

-Yo ya me voy- dijo sin mirarla y salió por donde había venido-.

Su cara era un poema, que había pasado ahora...


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**ABURRIDA**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Estaba aburrida. Mucho.

Hannival no me dejaba salir de su habitación.

Pues dijo que estaba castigada. Pero yo no había nada, nada, de nadita, de malo.

Me cruce de brazos y me tumbe en el sofá. El dijo que dormiría este sofá, que era rojo.

Mire al techo. Estaba mucho, muy aburrida, aquí no estaban mis juguetes. Quise preguntarle de esos disparos pero se fue y me grito que no saliese.

-Es terco como un burro -Murmure.

Solo me dijo que estaría aquí hasta que mi nueva habitación estuviese lista, nada más.

No entendía nada. Aparte me había dejado a Toddy en la habitación de Vladimir. Y tenía hambre. Bueno, no mucha. Bueno, sí. Bueno, no.

-Sí, si tengo hambre y me aburro.

Me senté en el sofá y mire a mí alrededor.

Había muebles, feos y oscuros.

-Sí, muy feos.

Suspire y me cruce de nuevo de brazos.

Allí había un escritorio, y yo quería dibujar. Me baje del sofá y camine rápido al escritorio.

Haría dibujos, y uno a Hannival también, a ver si le quitaba esa cara que siempre tenia y ya no me gritaba.

Me senté en el sillón pero ese escritorio era muy alto, así que me arrodille.

Había muchos papeles y tome uno. También había muchas plumas y tome una comenzando a dibujar.

**(Hannival Pov)**

-Claro que no.

-Eres mi hijo.

-Un día te matare.

-No me amenaces Hannival. No sabes…

-¿Con quién hablo?. Si lo sé.

Ese tipo, que era mi padre me miraba fijamente con aire de superioridad. Ella al verme, se fue, dejándome a solas con él.

Como siempre hace Hannival

-Debes…

-No me iré, ahórrate tus palabras.

Me gire para irme.

-En cualquier momento hijo.

-No me llames así.

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Un día cortaría su lengua y lo mataría. Disfrutaría al hacerlo.

Esperaba con ansias ese día. Necesitaba distraerme y no podía ir a mi habitación porque esa niña estaba allí.

Camine fuera de la casa subiendo a mi coche. Me iría a un club.

**(Duque Pov)**

Me levante de la silla cuando Jasper acabo el trabajo. El tal James, había hablado. Cantando como un pájaro.

Edward y Benjamín se habían unido. A este tipo lo atraparon los perros cuando quiso esconderse en el cementerio familiar.

Subí las escaleras del sótano. Muerto esos dos, se acabaría el problema con Anny.

También dio otros nombres, sobre quien habían atacado mi casa, lo cual, también me servía.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

**ALGUNAS REGLAS**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Desperté borracho, no debí haber bebido tanto. Respiré hondo y me levanté de la cama como pude. ¿Cómo coño había llegado aquí?.

Miré hacia el sofá, esa niña dormía. Intenté no hacer ruido y vestirme lo más rápidamente posible. Y así lo hice, caminé hacia el baño.

"_Hannival Casannova esa cara es digna de protagonizar una película de zombies"-._

Lavé mi cara y mis dientes. Salí del baño y me vestí con uno de mis trajes.

Esa niña seguía dormida, ¿a caso nunca se peinaba? Siempre tenía el pelo enredado ¿a qué hora se acostaba? ¿Nadie la controlaba?.

-Annabett- dije con voz firme pero no me hizo caso-.

-Cinco minutos más- dijo y se giró-.

-Levántate ahora mismo, son las...- miré el reloj- once, más que tarde-.

-Yo me levanto a la una-.

-O te levantas o te meto con agua fría en la bañera-.

La niña se levantó y me miró algo triste.

-Ven aquí, ¿se puede saber quién te peina?-.

-Yo solita- dijo feliz-.

-Pero mira tu pelo está hecho un asco- le di un cepillo-.

Se empezó a cepillar el pelo pero lo hacía mal.

-Así no-.

Respiré profundamente, intenté tener paciencia y la peiné lo mejor que pude.

-Gracias- murmuró-.

-A partir de ahora te despertarás a las ocho, así podrás aprovechar la mañana ¿no vas al colegio?-.

-No, aprendo en casa-.

-¿Y quién te enseña?-.

-A veces V, a veces Duque...-.

-Niña, tienes que estudiar en un colegio-.

-pero...-.

-En un colegio dije-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres ser de mayor?.

-Modelo-.

-¡Ni lo nombres!-.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-No me mires así, soy inflexible, soy Hannival Casannova niña-.

-Y yo Anny... Casannova también-.

-Bueno lo que tu digas, ahora vamos a comer-.

-Pero...-.

-A comer dije-.

-¿Porque hay que hacer lo que tu digas?-.

-Porque estas bajo mi responsabilidad-.

Caminé con la niña hacia el salón y una vez allí y bajo la atenta mirada de todos la senté en una de las sillas.

Ella se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

-Una señorita nunca se sienta con las piernas abiertas, cruza las piernas-.

Ella lo hizo y me miró.

-No debe encorvarse-.

Se mantuvo recta en la silla.

-Debe comer en pequeñas cantidades, con la boca cerrada y solo debe hablar cuando se le pregunte-.

Nadie dijo nada pero miraban a la niña expectantes. Encendí un cigarrillo.

-¿Y de mayor podré fumar?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Solo las perras fuman ¿tu quieres ser una perra?-.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no fumes, ni bebas alcohol-.

-Vale- dijo y tomó los cubiertos-.

-Los codos fuera de la mesa-.

Volvió a asentir.

Seguía todas mis indicaciones una por una.

-No sabía que te gustasen los niños- dijo V-.

-No me gustan, pero alguien debe ocuparse de la niña-.

**(Pov Anny)**

Los codos fuera de la mesa, no beber, no fumar, Hannival me contaba historias interesantes. Me contaba que las chicas debían llevar falda porque eso las hacía especiales y yo quería ser una chica especial así que me pondría falda. También que debo llevar tacones pero no muy altos porque los que llevan tacones altos son perras.

Yo no quería ser una perra así que le hacía caso. Yo quería ser como esas chicas que el traía a veces a la habitación cuando bebía mucho y que luego mandaba que se fuesen porque estaba yo en la habitación.

No quería que se acercasen a él pero parecía un imán como los que se cuelgan en la nevera con esas mujeres.

Todas tenían cosas en común, todas llevaban falda, todas quería besarle en la boca y el no, todas eran guapas y rubias... eran rubias.

Miré mi pelo y me pude dar cuenta que mi color de pelo era más bonito que el de esas chicas, mi color era natural como decía Ate.

Jugando con mis peluches me di cuenta también que las chicas que a veces veía con Hannival tenían las manos detrás de la espalda.

Yo puse las manos detrás de mi espalda y me miré en el espejo.

A lo mejor cuando fuese grande y guapa Hannival me dejaría dormir en su cama y así no dormiría en el sofá y también si le hago caso y cumplo lo que él me dice, cuando sea grande y guapa él haga conmigo como tío Hakon hace con Xinia y la lleve a comer y a cenar y le de besos en la mejilla y la abrace.

Sonreí y seguí jugando, haría eso, me convertiría en una mujer guapa y rubia y con las manos detrás de la espalda.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL TIEMPO PASO**

**(Anny Pov)**

Deje el cepillo de plata con delicadeza sobre el tocador y me mire fijamente en el espejo.

Tenía mi cabello perfectamente peinado, caía sobre mi espalda como cascada que llegaba casi por la cintura, brillaba. Cuidaba mucho mi cabello.

Tome unos de los perfumes que estaban en el tocador, y puse de él en mi cuello.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 15, y tía Ate había organizado una fiesta con mis compañeros de instituto e hijos de varios clanes.

Me alce para mirarme en el espejo. Mi falda, que llegaba por arriba de la rodilla, como mi blusa. Estaban perfectas.

Me gire y camine fuera de la habitación. Después de aquel accidente…mi habitación cambio, era completamente rosa – lo cual me gustaba – y estaba decorada como la habitación de una señorita.

Con un armario, lleno de ropa. De faldas y vestidos. Mis osos y mis muñecas estaban en un rincón esperándome.

Salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo.

Hace cinco años que Hannival se había ido.

Cuando pregunte, duque simplemente me dijo que un día volvería. Nadie me dijo mas nada. Y llegue a creer que él no lo haría, porque pasaba los años y no aparecía.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y se podían escuchar las voces de las personas que estaban en el salón de fiesta.

Me preguntaba si Judith ya había llegado…

Esperaba que si, teníamos que hacer varias cosas pensé riendo levemente. En realidad… solo le teníamos que hacer cosas a V, siempre lo molestábamos. Debía admitir que era divertido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Anny!

Al bajar las escaleras escuche gritar a Judith, me abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Ella sonrió y me extendió un paquete de papel rosa envuelto con un moño blanco.

-Gracias. - Murmure y rompí el paquete, adentro había una hermosa muñeca de pelo rubio y ojos claros.

-Es igual que tu.

-Awwww gracias abrace fuerte.

-Ven, están todos, vayamos a verlos.

Ella salió corriendo, cuando se hiso más grande comenzó a pintar su pelo de colores, y ahora lo tenía rosa.

Estuve a punto de girarme y salir pero en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa de abrió.

Abrace a la muñeca que Judith me había regalado y que parada mirando hacia delante.

_Hannival._

Hannival entraba echando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano mientras fumaba cuando unas de las sirvientas le abrió la puerta.

El hiso un gesto con su mano y la sirvienta se fue.

_Ha vuelto._

Al mirarme, pude sentir como sus ojos me recorrían hasta mirarme fijamente.

-¡Anny Ven! – Judith me grito y sentí como tomo mi mano y me saco de allí. Gire mi cabeza y pude ver como Hannival me miraba como me iba.

…

Llegamos hasta el sofá donde estaban todos.

Jacob Black y Jared Black. Hijos de un tal Billy Black, socio de duque. También estaban Alice, Ángela, Jessica, compañeras de mi instituto.

Ellos me desearon feliz cumpleaños y comenzaron a hablar, pero no le preste atención. Quería buscar a Hannival

-Ven Anny - Jared tomo mi mano con delicadeza y salimos fuera del salón hacia el jardín.

-Podemos jugar a un juego.

Me dijo él. Lo mire y asentí. Este sonrió y caminamos hasta el establo.

-Aquí nadie nos molestaras.

-¿Qué juego es? y abrace a la muñeca.

-Al Strip poker.

Lo mire.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

Negué despacio.

-Es como el poker ¿Recuerdas que te enseñé a jugar?

Asentí.

-Pero aquí cuando uno pierde se quita la ropa.

Me lo quede mirando.

-Ven comencemos a jugar.

Y fue a tomar mi mano pero me hice hacia atrás.

En ese momento cuando estuve a punto de decir que no, sentir ese olor a tabaco que solo era de él.

Me gire y Jared hiso lo mismo.

Allí estaba Hannival, mirándonos mientras fumaba.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**DESCUBIERTA**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Los miré fijamente apoyado en el marco de aquella puerta, no dije nada pasados unos minutos.

"_No lo asustes demasiado, es un crío"-._

Fumé lentamente mi cigarrillo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo aquel niño poniéndose frente a Anny-.

"_Primero intenta desnudarla y ahora intenta hacerse el héroe"-._

-Puedo sentir tu miedo desde aquí, no seas tonto y vete por dónde has venido-.

-Quien eres-.

-Soy Hannival Casannova-.

Ese crío retrocedió un paso.

-Vaya, mi reputación me precede- apagué mi cigarro con mi zapato y caminé hacia ellos- ni ha cumplido los quince y ya quieres verla ¿desnuda?-.

-Yo...-.

-Tú y yo hablaremos como hombres-.

-No... Señor lo siento mucho-.

-Sentirlo no arregla las cosas- lo tomé del cuello con tanta fuerza que escuché sus huesos crujir-.

-Suéltale- dijo ella y la miré bastante enfadado-.

-NO ME DES ORDENES-.

Bajó la mirada y dejé caer al crío al suelo, no me convenía matarlo.

-Ella está bajo mi cuidado, aléjate de ella-.

Se fue de allí y la miré de mala gana.

-¿Tan pequeña y jugando a streep pocker?-.

-Yo no quería-.

-HE VISTO QUE QUERÍAS-.

-No yo no quería- dijo en un susurro- no quería- repitió-.

-¿Has jugado a esto más veces?-.

Negó con la cabeza y abrazó a una muñeca...

"_¿Cómo va a jugar a estos juegos si aún usa muñecas?"-._

-¿Dónde has estado?-.

-Ocupado- la miré ya no tenía enredos en el pelo- Has aprendido a peinarte-.

-Sí, y visto con faldas- susurró-.

-Lo veo-.

-¿Te gusta?-.

Me mantuve en silencio.

-No debí decir eso-.

-No, no debiste-.

Caminé fuera del establo pero la niña seguía detrás de mí.

-Es mi cumpleaños-.

-¿Cuantos cumples?-.

"_Como si no lo supieses..."-._

-Cumplo quince-.

-Que grande- intenté ser irónico-.

-Te he echado de menos-.

Me detuve y la miré, ¿me había echado de menos?, lo único que había hecho había sido darle órdenes, órdenes que parecía haber cumplido.

-Tengo que hablar con mis tíos, ve a tu fiesta-.

-No quiero, quiero estar contigo-.

-No, ve a la fiesta, se preocuparán por...-.

-anny- dijo un tipo rubio y alto... el marido de la rarita- ¿Que está pasando?-.

-No se tío Hakon-.

-¿Tío?- dije sin entender-.

-¿Hannival te está molestando?-.

-Que gracioso- dije encendiendo otro cigarrillo-.

-No, el no me molesta-.

-Un tío intentaba desnudarla como regalo de cumpleaños-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Lo que oyes, llévatela, tengo asuntos que resolver-.

**(Pov Anny)**

-Tío Hakon...- dije mientras caminaba con él hacia mi habitación-.

-Dime-.

-¿tú crees que yo soy guapa?-.

-Sí, eres muy guapa anny-.

-¿Entonces porque no le gusto a Hannival?-.

-¿A ti te gusta él?-.

Asentí levemente, con él podía ser yo misma, mi tío sabía escuchar.

-Anny quizás deberías... de buscar a alguien más como tú y menos como él-.

Me senté en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

-Tú eres una niña guapa, muy a mi pesar Judith ha crecido y tu también, y las dos son guapas, claro que tu eres una chica muy dulce y Hannival es... -.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Hannival tiene algo dentro de él que no está bien-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Yo no soy nadie para hablar de esto-.

-Yo quería ser como las chicas rubias que él traía a veces a la habitación-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo quería gustarle, sigo sus normas-.

-Anny tu eres muy joven-.

-Lo he estado esperando tanto tiempo, y le dije que le echaba de menos y el no me dijo nada-.

-Dale tiempo, Hannival es muy serio-.

-Sí, sé que es serio-.

-Él necesita aclimatarse al mundo de los vivos-.

Asentí.

-Ahora a dormir-.

Eso me recordó a Hannival , sonreí y me metí en la cama.

-Gracias tío Hakon-.

El salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Lo cierto era que no quería dormir... quería verle. Esperé unos cuantos minutos y salí de la cama, me puse un vestido, mi vestido favorito rosa y blanco con muchos volantes y lazos, peiné mi cabello y salí caminando por el pasillo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**ESCAPADA**

**(Anny Pov)**

Camine por los pasillos de esta enorme casa. Quería buscar a Hannival.

Hablar con él. Preguntarle varias cosas.

Mordí mi labio inferior débilmente mientras caminaba. Después de dar algunas vueltas, mirando hacia mis lados, esperando escuchar su voz. Me rendí y baje las escaleras.

Al bajarlas, algunos criados estaban ordenando nuevamente el salón de fiestas.

Todos se habían ido. Me había dado cuenta que tampoco estaban ni V ni duque.

Suspire y tome un mechón de mi cabello enredándolo en mi dedo mientras caminaba.

-Anny…

Me gire y allí estaba Vladimir.

-Hola tío - Sonreí al verlo.

El me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa, lamento no poder haber estado hoy pero…

_¿Ya habrá visto a Hannival?_

Mientras él hablaba yo me preguntaba a mí misma.

-Y mañana te daré tu regalo, es algo especial que te gustara.

-Claro tío.

Lo abrase sonriendo.

-Ahora, iré a preparar mis clases de mañana…

Y de nuevo a comenzar hablar de no sé que, mientras hablaba y hablaba yo lo miraba. Necesita una novia.

-Adiós Anny, mañana nos veremos.

Asentí mientras intentaba no reír intentando recordar que había hablado, pero mis propios pensamientos me lo impidieron.

Cuando él se fue, me gire por el pasillo y camine hacia la cocina. No había nadie. Pero se escuchaba unos murmullos. Me fui acercando despacio sin hacer ruido y allí lo vi.

Hannival estaba hablando con unas de las sirvientas, y esta sonriendo y mirando hacia el suelo asentía cada vez que él le hablaba.

-Hare lo que usted mande - Murmuro ella.

No quise saber más nada, me gire y Salí corriendo por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. La cual pesada, y costaba abrir, pero lo logre y Salí de allí corriendo hacia el jardín.

Cerré con fuerzas mis ojos.

¿Iba a llorar?

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y me adentré en el bosque que había en esa casa. Me trepe a unos de los arboles con facilidad y camine por la rama hacia la pared gigante que rodeaba la casa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, salte esa pared cayendo al suelo. Me levante y limpie mis manos y corrí. Corrí sin saber a dónde ir.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Baje las escaleras caminando hacia el comedor.

Ya todos estarían en la mesa. Todos menos ella, se había ido hace tiempo.

Si la hubiera visto aquí, la hubiese matado sin pensarlo. Como hice con ese hombre, que me solía llamar hijo.

Ahora su cabeza cuelga en mi salón de trofeos.

Entre en el comedor mientras todos desayunaban. Me senté en la silla mientras el mayordomo servía café.

Anoche me pude relajar un poco después de ver a esa niña con ese crio.

_Ya te encargaras de él, Hannival_

Esta sirvienta, Maggie, por ahora estaba bien. No hiso que me lograra despejar por completo, pero algo logro.

-Buenos días….¿y Anny?

Allí estaba Vladimir que se sentó en la mesa mirándonos a todos.

-En su habitación - Duque hablo con normalidad.

-Allí no está. He venido de allí, y no me ha contestado. Entre y su habitación estaba intacta.

Lo mire fijamente.

-No durmió allí - Hablo con normalidad mientras tomaba café.

-Se habrá ido con el guitarrista. – Dijo mientras V miraba el periódico.

No quise escuchar más. Me levante de la silla y salir del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.

_¿Dónde se habrá metido esta niña?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**VUELVTA A CASA**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Justo cuando salía por la puerta esa cría entraba. La miré por un largo tiempo pero ella no dijo nada, se giró y se fue. La sujeté del brazo.

-¿Desde cuándo me das la espalda?-.

-Suéltame-.

-¿Y ahora me ordenas otra vez?-.

-Que hacías anoche con esa mujer-.

"_Seguro que no lo recuerdas ni tu..."-._

-No se dé que me hablas-.

-La criada que hacías con ella-.

-Eso es asunto mío, vuelve a la habitación-.

-¡No!-.

-AHORA- grité-.

Ella comenzó a llorar, joder...

"_Sutil... como siempre sutil..."_

-Sube-.

Corrió por las escaleras y escuché como entró en esa habitación.

-Te has pasado con ella- Vladimir, si no me equivocaba-.

-¿Eres su esposo?-.

-No pero...-.

-¿Eres su padre?-.

-No pero...-.

-ENTONCES DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA AHORA MISMO-.

El tipo respiró hondo y se fue por donde vino. Todo el mundo diciéndome a mí, A MI, lo que tenía o no que hacer. ¿Pero que se creían?.

"_Necesitas tu dosis, estás bastante alterado..."-._

Y mi mierda de cabeza tenía razón, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, saqué la coca y el trocito de espejo, la corté y la esnifé.

Repetí eso como unas tres veces. Cuando pude estar más calmado lié un porro de maría. Lo bueno de ser narco era que nunca faltaban este tipo de cosas en casa, era como el azúcar para un pastelero.

Me tumbé en la cama y abrí la botella que consumiría esta noche.

"_Con tu edad... drogadicto, alcohólico y adicto al tabaco"-._

Asentí a mis propios pensamientos... ¿pasaría esta noche a solas?. Si, en realidad necesitaba estar solo.

**(Pov Anny)**

Me metí en la cama y empecé a llorar, no me gustaba que me gritasen, no estaba acostumbrada y él lo hizo.

Me dijo que no me importaba.

Si me importaba, solo que él era tonto y no lo entendía, no era tan difícil de entender.

Limpié mis lágrimas pero no paré de llorar en ningún momento hasta que mis ojos se hincharon y ya no aguanté más, tenía que hablar con él.

Me levanté de la cama echa una furia, no me fijé en el pelo que llevaba en ese momento, caminé hacia la habitación de él y abrí sin más... pero enseguida volví a cerrar.

Oh, dios esa imagen. Me tapé la cara con las manos. Me senté en el suelo, las piernas me temblaban.

Hannival se estaba tocando... ahí. Sentía mis mejillas arder, pegué el oído a la puerta. El gemía y gruñía y después de un rato no se escuchó nada...

¿Qué había pasado?, Me levanté y me fui corriendo a mi habitación... ¿Debía preguntarle?.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**EN CLASES**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Había decidió no pregúntale, y esa noche en la cena no bajo. No quise preguntar pero tampoco podía borrarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Me costó dormir y ahora en clases estaba totalmente desconcentrada mirando hacia el frente sin entender nada.

Tenía varias faltas. Solía irme con mis compañeros por ahí. Pero lo bueno, era que podía falsificar bien, la letra de los demás.

Y solía hacerlo con la firma de duque que usaba. Quería irme ya del instituto y llegar para verlo.

Mañana me haría la enferma así faltaría un día, y podría verlo. Si mañana hare eso.

Rosalie, mi compañera de banco, me paso un papel.

"Esta noche fiesta en casa"

No dije nada, en verdad ella no me caía bien. Solo le habla de compromiso. Deje el papel dentro de mi cuaderno.

-Anny ¿Por qué no contesta tú la siguiente pregunta?

-¿Ah? -Mire hacia el profesor. -Yo… ¿puede repetir la preguntar?

-No.

-Pues entonces no respondo.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon.

-Hazlo o…

-¿O que…? Me reprobara.

-Sal ahora mismo.

-No.

-A LA DIRECCION.

Bufe y Salí del salón de clase.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?. Yo no era así.

Camine al despacho del director con el profesor quejándose. Una vez allí el profesor se quejo de mi comportamiento, el director dijo que se quedase tranquilo, que hablaría con mi tutor al terminar las clases.

Volví al salón de clase y cuando me preguntaron qué me dijeron los ignore. Debía pensar que excusa daba.

Apenas salía del instituto debía volver rápidamente. Si tenía suerte, atendería yo misma antes de que le pasaran a duque. .. O le diría a Vladimir que me ayudase.

(Hannival Pov)

Respire hondo.

Fume el cigarrillo mientras leía el periódico.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Justamente como antes de una tormenta. Ese teléfono de la casa sonó. Y como nadie atendía fui hacerlo yo mismo.

-Hable.

-Debo hablar con el tutor de Annabett Denali.

-¿Quién habla?

-El director de su instituto.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-¿Usted es el tutor?

-Sí.

_Mentira. No lo eres Hannival._

Ese tipo comenzó hablar sobre el comportamiento de Anny en las últimas semanas como todas las faltas que tenia, y justificada.

-No volverá a pasar.

Colgué el auricular en el mismo momento que ella entraba corriendo hacia la casa. Salí de la casa y fui hacia su instituto. Una vez allí la vi.

Mierda..- Ese uniforme… le quedaba jodidamente perfecto.

Su cabello se había enredado un poco, tenia algunos de los bonotes de la camisa del uniforme abierto, y su falda.

_Esa falda…_

-Tu -Dije autoritariamente.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y dio un paso hacia atrás.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**REGAÑO**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Subimos al coche, miré de reojo la tela de su falda, se había subido un poco.

"_Ahora eres pederasta, bravo Casannova"-._

Puse rumbo a casa, una vez allí hablaríamos. Cuando aparqué el coche en la puerta ella me miró.

-¿Me vas a regañar?-.

-Si- dije- ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Crees que es divertido hacer lo que haces, desafiar a un profesor y portarte de esa manera?, tan chabacana y vulgar. Te diré algo. Yo no salgo con chicas vulgares, yo no hablo con chicas vulgares-.

No dije nada solo me quedé mirándole.

-¿La sirvientas no son vulgares?-.

-Una cosa es hablar y otra muy distinta follar-.

Se tapo su boca con sus manos.

-Ahora ve a tu habitación no quiero que salgas-.

-Yo...-.

-No quiero que salgas-.

Asintió y salió del coche.

Salí del coche y fui hacia la casa. Al entrar ella estaba abrazando a Vladimir y estaba llorando, ahora lo entendía todo, la consentían demasiado.

-¿Que le has hecho animal?- dijo Vladimir-.

"_Animal sería una buena palabra para definirte"-._

No dije nada, no quería rajarle el cuello al hijo de mi tío, y subí las escaleras.

-Sube- le dije a Anny-.

Ella negó.

-SUBE-.

Dejo de abrazar a Vladirmir. Ella subió y cuando lo hiso la metí en mi habitación.

Una vez allí le di con la mano en la cara, sin pasarme demasiado, al fin y al cabo no quería marcarla, no me pertenecía, era una cría.

**(Pov Anny)**

Sentía mis lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, en toda mi vida nadie me había pegado y él lo acababa de hacer. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que me quedé quieta y esperé ver qué pasaba ahora.

Él se acercó y me inclinó sobre la cama. Me sonroje al instante se podía ver mi ropa interior.

Sentí su mano en mi trasero pero no era un tacto amable me daba con la palma de su mano y dolía, picaba mucho.

No una vez, ni dos veces. Si no varias veces.

Comencé a llorar. Dolía. No dejé de llorar hasta que acabó.

-Siéntate-.

Me senté en la esquina de la cama y dolía aún más.

Mordí mi labio y tapé mi cara.

-¿Volverás a hacer eso?-.

-No- susurré-.

-Ahora irás a tu habitación y no te moverás de allí, no hables a nadie de esto-.

-No lo haré-.

Corrí y salí de allí, entré en mi habitación

¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Qué me había hecho? Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y suspiré.

Quizás debía replantearme esto... bueno en realidad no, no lo haría.

Vladimir entró en la habitación.

-Anny-.

-¿Qué?- susurré-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Que te ha hecho?-.

-Me ha gritado-.

-Ese idiota...-.

-No le llames así-.

-Anny... Hannival no es una buena persona-.

-Hannival se preocupa por mí-.

-Sí pero... no pienses que está bien-.

-Él se preocupa por mí-.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Sí, me gusta-.

-Anny… aléjate de él-.

-No- susurré-.

-Hazme caso-.

-No puedo hacerte caso, Hannival me gusta, es mío-.

-¿Tuyo?-.

-Si-.

-Pero si ese hombre no sabe lo que es algo estable-.

-Pero a mí me gusta y quiero que sea mío-.

-Anny no te pierdas, eres tan joven-.

-No quiero, quiero estar con él-.

-Entonces ten mucho cuidado y si te hace algo me lo dices-.

Ya me lo había hecho... solo que nadie sabría...


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_**SALIDA AL CINE**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Desde hace unos días Hannival no me hablaba.

Es mas ni lo podía ver. Nunca estaba en casa y siempre que preguntaba me decía que estaba ocupado.

Suspire y Salí de mi habitación cuando me termine de vestir para bajar las escaleras.

Allí estaba Judith.

-Anny….!

Me abrazo fuerte mientras dábamos vueltas por el salón.

-Debo contarte algo.

-Dime.

-No, después.

Ella asintió y tomo mi mano sentándonos en el sofá.

-Espero que el abuelo V no tarde.

La mire sonriendo.

-Cuando esta con Ate siempre tardan.

-¿Qué harán?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Deben jugar a las cartas.

-Seguro.

En ese momento, Hannival entro en la casa fumando.

_Siempre fuma, ¿Por qué lo hará?._

El miro a Judith fijamente e hiso un gesto al ver su cabello rojo… en realidad era más naranja que rojo.

_No le gusto._

-¿Tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Judith Winchester Casannova. ¿Y tú?

-Soy Hannival Casannova.

-Ah…. el hijo de tía devora.

El no dijo nada, solo apretó su mandíbula.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Espero a mi abuelo V, iremos al cine con Anny.

El me miro fijamente.

-Tú debes estudiar.

-Tú no eres su novio para decirle nada.

Mire a Judith cuando hablo.

-Calla niña.

-¿Por qué? Es cierto.

El se acerco a ella, pero Judith en vez de retorcer se le quedo mirando.

-Te cortare la lengua.

-Mi padre, mi madre y mi abuelo te harían algo peor.

-No le temo a nadie.

-Mientes.

-Que te calles.!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.

V entro mirándonos a todos.

-Nada abuelo, vayamos al cine.

Judith como si nada tomo mi mano y caminamos a la puerta.

-Aparte Anny puede ver a su novio Diego.

Al decir comencé a reír.

-Diego no es mi novio -. Le susurre cuando salimos de casa y subimos al coche de V - Es un diente de sables.

Y dicho eso comenzamos a reír.

**(Judith Pov)**

-Que se quede en casa abuelo.

Lo abrase.

-Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

-Ya dile que sí.

Mi madre iba y venía del segundo piso a la cocina. Estaba trabajando, con el nuevo cuerpo que le trajeron.

Ella era forense y trabajaba en casa.

-Vale. Se quedara. Y mañana ira a la escuela…

-Claroooooooooooooooooooo

Dije y mire a Anny guiñándole un ojo.

Luego del cine, de comer patatas, hamburguesas y helado, vinimos a casa.

-Mi Pa nos llevara.

-Ese no se ha levantando en años temprano, no sabe lo que es.

Mi abuelo se quejo.

-Cállate V.- Mi madre desde la cocina grito.

-Adiós abuelo.

Bese su mejilla y subí con Anny las escaleras.

-Adiós V! - Grito ella riendo.

Entramos en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame.

Ella nerviosa, movió sus manos y me miro.

-Es de Hannival.

Asentí rápido, quería saber lo que pasaba.

-Yo… creo que … me gusta mucho, mucho.

La mire.

-¿Te gusta? Pero si es feo.

-No, claro que no. Es muy hermoso.

Que mal gusto…

-¿Se lo dirás?

-No sé.

Suspiro y fui para abrazarla.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**PRIMERA VEZ (+18)**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Por mucho que lo intentase no podía dormir. Por mucho que mirase a Judith dormir plácidamente yo no podía conseguirlo.

No paraba de pensar que Hannival estaría con otra mujer en su habitación. Una mujer rubia, con las manos en la espalda y que le sonreía cuando él fumaba.

Una sensación bastante mala me recorrió el pecho y no sabía lo que era pero tenía que ir a buscarle y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Judith y caminé hacia la puerta. En esta casa el suelo al ser de madera, crujía un poco pero intente ir lo más lento posible.

"_Seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas"_-.

Al final tío Hakon nos trajo a la casa casnanova. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación pegué la oreja pero no escuché nada. Abrí la puerta lentamente, todo estaba a oscuras. Escuché a Hannival sorber su nariz desde el baño y me preocupé.

Llamé a la puerta pero no contestó. Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta. Caminé a oscuras hasta el baño que tenía la luz encendida. Estaba de pie junto al lavamanos, sus ojos entrecerrados, luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Y la verdad era que jamás lo había visto así.

-¿Que has venido a buscar niña?- dijo en tono bajo-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Eso no te importa- dijo mirándome-¿Donde te has dejado el uniforme?- dijo mientras fumaba su cigarrillo-.

Me sonrojé enseguida.

-¿Te gusta mi uniforme?- susurré-.

-Me gustan las chicas con uniformes- contestó apoyado en la pared-.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?-.

-Porque eres una niña incapaz de callarse-.

Miré mis manos y respiré hondo, ¿ahora que debía de decir?.

Se movió hacia mí y tocó mi pelo.

-De nuevo enredado, no debes tener el pelo así- dijo y me apartó caminando hacia la cama-.

Lo miré como se tumbó boca arriba sobre le enorme cama que en comparación a él se quedó pequeña.

Me acerqué despacio a la cama y apagué la luz del baño, no veía mucho, pero la luz que se reflejaba por las ventanas reflejaba sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas... y olía a tabaco, y a alcohol, y a él.

Me tumbé a su lado, él no se movió.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- habló finalmente- no te conviene estar cerca de mí, borracho y drogado-

Así que eso era lo que le pasaba... estaba borracho y drogado.

-¿Que has tomado?- murmuré-.

-Eso no te importa-.

-¿Porque me hablas así?-.

-Vete, tengo que dormir-.

-No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo- lo abracé, su pulso iba muy deprisa-.

Cuando volví a mirarle, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lentamente acerqué mi boca a la suya, pero entonces pensé que a él no le gustaba que le besasen.

Pasee mis dedos por los tatuajes de su torso, eran bonitos, su piel era suave pero dura y firme, acerqué mi boca a su pecho y lo besé.

Cuando volví a mirarle él me estaba mirando. Me dio tanta vergüenza que solo pude taparme la cara.

-¿Que hacías?-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba jodidamente borracho y bastante excitado, la acerqué a mi cuerpo. La pequeña Anny había cambiado a como yo la recordaba. Me posé sobre ella y la miré fijamente. Sus labios exhalaron un leve suspiro y acarició mis brazos. Subí la camiseta que vestía, quería verla sin ropa.

"_Solo verla, es una cría"_-.

Quité su camiseta, una sujetador rosa, fijé mi vista en él.

La próxima vez debería venir vestida de colegiala.

"_¡No habrá próxima vez!"-_.

Desabroché su sujetador. Dios, debería parar justo ahora.

Acerqué mi boca a sus pecho y los besé, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas pero no me pareció apropiado morder, no todavía...

Bajé ese pantalón de franela que llevaba, no me gustaban los pantalones para una mujer pero entonces paré, justo en ese momento.

"_Es una cría de quince años, para, te estás pasando"-._

Me aparté de ella y me metí en la cama. Después de esto no quería verla.

-Vete Annabett - dije con voz ronca-.

En cuanto se fuese me aliviaría como mejor pudiese... esto estaba mal, era una cría y yo la estaba obligando a esta mierda... quizás Vladimir tenía razón y solo era un animal.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé que se había ido pero se metió en la cama. Al girarme para encararla me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda y posó sus manos en mi miembro.

"_Oh... joder..."_-.

Ella me miraba expectante y ansiosa por continuar... y yo estaba tan jodidamente necesitado en ese momento.

La acerqué, ella intentó subirse sobre mí pero enseguida la paré y até sus manos detrás de su espalda con las esposas que colgaban de uno de los barrotes de mi cama.

Ella no dijo nada aparté su pelo de su espalda y la tumbé boca abajo sobre la cama. La sujeté de la cintura y entré de lleno en su trasero.

"_Demasiado brusco"_-.

-¿Eres virgen?- siseé-.

Y ella asintió y sujetó las sábanas de la cama con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Es demasiado tarde para pararlo-.

-No... Pares- dijo en un jadeo-.

"_No pensabas hacerlo Casannova, no te vistas de caballero hijo de puta"-._

Me moví con ímpetu entrando y saliendo de su interior, dando en cada embestida un tirón a su cabello. Sujeté uno de sus pechos con mi mano y pude bajarla hasta su sexo. Jugueteé con su clítoris, ella gimoteó en respuesta.

Debía acabar lo que había empezado.

"_Es virgen... intenta ir despacio_"-.

Su sexo estaba completamente húmedo, quería correrse pero no la dejaba no paraba de juguetear con ella hasta que finalmente volví a entrar en su trasero y se corrió exhalando un sonoro gemido. Tapé su boca. A nadie le interesaba saber que estaba con la frágil Anny.

El problema era que aún estaba tan rígido como una barra de acero. Ella calló en la cama boca abajo. Su cuerpo sudado, las sábanas de la cama se pegaban a él. Estaba rosada y tibia. Mierda... era guapa.

"_¡CASANNOVA CONCENTRATE!_"-.

La sujeté del cabello y ella se quejó.

-Shhh- le dije mirándola-.

Ella asintió de nuevo. La acerqué a mi miembro.

-Abre la boca-.

Ella al principio dudó pero luego lo hizo.

Introduje mi miembro en su boca al principio despacio y finalmente toda su longitud. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse, y dudaba que cupiese entero en su boca pero pude hacerlo. La hice moverse sobre la longitud de mi miembro. Lo hacía bien, su boca era tibia, inexplorada, y eso era jodidamente excitante.

Finalmente hizo que me corriese abundantemente y lo hice en su boca. Ella me miró como disculpándose. Limpié la comisura de su labio mirándola fijamente.

Ella se metió mi dedo en su boca y lo chupeteó.

La sujeté de la cintura y la tumbé en la cama, era tarde debía dormir.

Ella no dijo nada solo se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que yo hiciese lo mismo. Pero no lo hice, nunca había dormido con una mujer y esta no sería una excepción. Caminé tambaleándome hacia el baño y me encerré en él.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**DECEPCIÓN Y ANUNCIO**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Sorbí mi nariz con fuerza y limpie la misma con el dorso de mi mano.

Me gire sobre la cama y abrace fuerte a mi oso Toddy. Hace casi un día que no salía de mi habitación…

Después de estar con Hannival el no me volvió a hablar. Al despertarme tenía mis manos desatadas pero él no estaba, lo busque por su habitación, pero no estaba.

Volví a la mía, mi cuerpo me dolía pero… era un dolor agradable.

Me había bañado y cambiado. Ansiaba verlo. Pero cuando lo entre.

Fumando y leyendo el periódico, ni me miro. Solo dijo unas simples palabras.

"_No ha pasado nada."_

No dije nada, sentí como mis ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y me fui corriendo. Me encerré en mi habitación.

Había faltado al instituto. No atendía el móvil. Cerré la puerta con llave y le grite a los sirvientes que no quería ver a nadie.

No paraba de llorar.

A Hannival, algo le molesto, por esa razón no quería saber nada.

Pero no podía entender que cosa. Tal vez no le resultaba bastante bonita como las demás.

O tal vez hice algo mal. O ambas cosas. Hannival no me quiere.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada ahogando el grito que iba a salir de mi garganta. La puerta sonó con unos fuertes golpes.

-¡Anny, soy yo. ABREMEEE!

Limpie mis lágrimas de mis ojos que ya lo tenía hinchados.

-No me siento bien Judith

-Ábreme.

-No.

-¿Por qué?.

-Vete.

-Ábreme.

-QUE NO, VETE. Grite ya cansada. -NO QUIERO VER A NADIE. VETE. VETE.

A los pocos segundos ya no se escucho mas nada. Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en la almohada.

No me sentía bien. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho.

Quería dormir. Dormir mucho, y no levantarme. No quería ver, ni escuchar a nadie de nadie.

_Nadie en esta casa me puede entender._

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desee que mis padres estuvieran vivos.

**(Hannival Pov)**

_Eres un animal. _Era cierto, simplemente cierto.

Me había follado a la pequeña Anny… y para ser peor, lo había disfrutado.

Deseaba que pasara otra vez, a pesar de que le dije que nada había pasado. Deseaba sentirla nuevamente.

Mientras fumaba miraba hacia delante. Duque y V hablaban sobre algo, un negocio que duque tenía entre manos.

Intente poner atención y alejar mis pensamientos de aquella cría. Me volvería loco.

_Más de lo que estas._

-Entonces Anny se casara con Jasper Simons.

Mis pensamientos volaron en ese mismo momento.

-Así es V. La he guardado especialmente para Jasper.

-Lo entiendo Duque, si así quieres, así será.

-El casamiento sellara cualquier percance…

Y nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras encendía otro de mis cigarrillos. Ella se casaría… la pequeña Anny seria de otro… se iría, no la volvería a ver.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**EL ANUNCIO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

No sabría decir exactamente el tiempo que pasó desde que deserté en mi habitación.

Necesitaba estar sola y así lo hice.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciese Hannival por esa puerta y me dijese que había tenido que pensar las cosas, que me quería y que necesitaba estar conmigo, pero fueron otras personas las que abrieron esa puerta y no precisamente para decirme eso.

Ahora estaba sentada en la gran mesa de la casa y miraba fijament Duque, él no estaba, lo estábamos esperando.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió con un sonido sordo. No me giré, cerré mis ojos. Su delicado perfume a tabaco y loción de baño me llenó de nuevo.

-Estaba en el gimnasio- se excusó y pasó a mi lado sin mirarme-.

No levanté la vista de mis manos.

-Hemos traído a Anny para comunicarle lo que hemos pensado para ella-.

Levanté la mirada y la fijé en Duque.

-Te casarás con Jasper Simons- dijo finalmente duque- será un matrimonio de conveniencia, el chico es de tu edad y bueno, es de buena familia-.

No dije nada, en realidad no me importaba lo que hiciesen conmigo.

Miré a Hannival que estaba fumando un cigarrillo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas... de nuevo drogado.

-Me casaré si así lo dispones- dije mirando a Duque- no me opondré-.

-Claro que no- dijo acercándose hacia mi- eres una joven obediente y estoy seguro de que harás lo que se te mande-.

Asentí y miré a Hannival.

-Es más, será Hannival el que te cuente como es ese chico y sus peculiaridades, porque las tiene- dijo V y sonrió-.

"_Este tiene que saber algo…"-._

Hannival se levantó.

-Sígueme niña- dijo como si nada saliendo de aquel salón-.

Me levanté y lo seguí hasta su habitación. El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente. Me quedé quieta en la entrada hasta que hizo un gesto para que pasase.

Al entrar miré la habitación, como siempre había estado solo que las sábanas parecían revueltas.

Seguramente había estado con otra, miré mis pies y respiré hondo, necesitaba fuerzas.

-¿Quieres casarte?-.

-Si- dije fríamente-.

-¿Estás molesta?-.

-Si-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no quieres hablar conmigo-.

-Estamos hablando ahora-.

-No harás nada...-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Dejarás que me case con ese otro hombre-.

-No Anny, no entiendes un concepto importante-.

-¿Qué?- le miré-.

-El "otro" soy yo, no él-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-.

-Lo que yo te di hace unos días, te lo puede dar otro, y créeme te lo puede dar de otra manera mucho más especial para ti-.

-No quiero a otro-.

-No puedes tenerme-.

Aguanté las ganas de llorar.

-No tienes que deprimirte por mí-.

-¿Has estado con otras?-.

-Sí, con muchas, ahora vete-.

Me giré y salí de aquella sala.

**(Pov Hannival)**

"_Lo estás haciendo mal... muy mal_"-.

Corté la coca en el cristal que puse sobre la mesilla de noche y la esnifé, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba ya.

Me dejé caer en la cama, me estaba empezando a marear.

"_Ahora mereces esto, una sobredosis, por IDIOTA CASANNOVA"_-.

Comencé a temblar y sentí que todo se volvía negro.

….

**(Pov Anny)**

Estábamos en la cena y todo fue tranquilo, cuando subí pegué mi oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Hannival no escuché nada. Algo me decía que debía entrar, pero no lo hice. Respiré hondo.

"_Habla con él"-._

Abrí la puerta y lo vi, estaba con los ojos en blanco sobre la cama, temblaba... le salía sangre por la nariz.

-¡DUQUE!- grité mientras me acercaba hacia él y lo sostenía-.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

_**NUEVOS CAMBIOS**_

**(Hannival Pov)**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos.

Gire mi cabeza sobre la almohada donde estaba apoyado. Mi habitación…

No recordaba mucho. Solo que todo se volvió negro.

-Eres idiota.

Gire nuevamente mi cabeza.

Atenea. Allí estaba ella sentada en una silla.

-Casi te mueres por una sobredosis.

-¿Entonces porque no estoy muerto?

-Siempre tan tú.

-Contesta.

Ella se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y camino a la puerta.

-Anny te encontró - Abrió la puerta - Esa niña se enamoro de ti.

Sin decir más nada, cerró la puerta dando un fuerte golpe y haciendo que mi cabeza volvería estallar.

No sabía lo que decía.

Estaba equivocada, era seguro.

Necesitaba fumar. Busque en la mesilla de noche que estaba a lado de mi cama mis cigarrillos al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

-¿Te has olvidado de decirme algo Atenea?

-No soy Atenea -.

Esa voz…

Gire bruscamente mirándola fijamente.

-Vete.

-Pero yo…

-He dicho que te vayas.

-Quiero hablar contigo…

-No tengo tiempo, ahora vendrán a verme.

Pude notar unas lágrimas en sus ojos, me miro por unos segundos hasta que giro y salió por la habitación.

**(Anny Pov)**

Ya no podía estar mucho tiempo así. Si no le quería que le volviese hablar no lo haría.

Ya no. Lo había ayudado, gritando y pidiendo ayuda porque se estaba muriendo… y él me hablaba así.

Duque había llegado con V, ayudaron a Hannival y luego llamaron al médico.

Estuvo varias horas sin despertar y yo no podía dormir sin hablarle o verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Me senté en el suelo de la habitación. Apoye mi cabeza en la puerta mirando al techo.

Tal vez … si me casara.

No. No quería casarme, y si lo haría quería que fuese con Hannival, pero él me odiaba y no podía entender la razón.

Suspire con tristeza y mire mis manos. Dentro de unos días seria una cena para presentarme al tal Jasper…

Y Hannival no podía moverse de cama. Me hubiese gustado cuidarlo, pero seguro, una sirvienta lo haría.

Junte mis rodillas y abrace con fuerza mis piernas evitando llorar.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**LA CENA**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Respiré hondo, me habían traído la cena y algo más, pero decidí que solamente tomaría la cena. Odiaba estar en la cama pero no había opción.

Atenea entró tras dos días desde que se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije comiendo... lo que quiera dios que fuese eso-.

Cocina moderna... no sabías que coño estabas comiendo pero siempre ponías cara de ser la mierda más exquisita que hubieses probado.

-Me refiero a que te has follado a Anny, la niña que cuidabas hace unos años-.

-Siempre tan directa...-.

-Sí, me gusta ser directa-.

-Supongo que por eso V te eligió-.

-Oye no estamos hablando de ti, ella está mal-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Está enamorada de ti y tú la desprecias-.

-Va a casarse-.

-Pero ella..-.

-Va a casarse con otro y no puedo meterme-.

-Esta noche hay una cena-.

-¿Que cena?-.

-Ese tipo está aquí y quiere verla, es un francés estirado que no ve más allá de sus narices-.

-¿Intentas ponerme celoso?-.

-Hannival, esa niña te puede ayudar mucho-.

-La hundiría-.

-¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?-.

-No lo intenté, quería dejar de pensar pero me pasé con la coca-.

-Deberías dejarlo-.

-Debería de hacer muchas cosas Atenea, pero no las hago-.

-Ella podía ayudarte, sálvala de este matrimonio-.

-No-.

-A tu abuela le pasó lo mismo, tuvo que casarse con tu abuelo, imagina el destino que le espera a Anny-.

_Hija de puta, era única haciendo sentir culpable._

**(Pov Anny)**

Aquella cena comenzó y yo no sabía dónde meterme. Me mantuve quieta en aquella silla. Todos vestían de gala. El señorito Jasper era rubio y tenía su pelo engominado. Vestía un lujoso traje de Armani y usaba una colonia que para mí era bastante empalagosa.

Pero no hice comentario alguno, me concentré en el plato aún que no tenía ganas de comer.

-Perdón por el retraso- dijo Hannival y todos pararon de comer-.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de Jasper, enfrente de mí.

El mayordomo se apresuró en servirle un plato.

-Gracias-.

Todo el mundo se miraba unos a otros "Gracias". Una palabra que por lo menos yo no oí de Hannival nunca.

-¿Usted esHannival Casannova?- preguntó la madre de Jasper, Esme-.

-Si- dijo mirándola y sonrió-.

Algo que no me gustó en absoluto, otra sonrisa de esas y la tendría abierta de piernas sobre la mesa.

-Es un placer- dijo mirándole-.

V empezó a reírse.

Jasper miró a su madre y esta de inmediato miró el plato que estaba comiendo.

"_Muy bien jasper"-._

-Esta noche podríamos ir a dar un paseo Anny, si a los señores Casannova no les importa-.

-No- dijo Hannival- esta noche debe de estudiar, mañana tiene un examen-.

-¿Qué responsabilidad tiene usted con ella?-.

-Soy su guardaespaldas-.

"_Si, y mi amante... por ahora"-._


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**ANTES DE LA CENA (+18)**

**(Anny Pov)**

Me senté en una esquina de la cocina sin que nadie me viera y junte mis rodillas abrazando mis piernas con fuerza.

No quería ver a ese sujeto. No me gustaba.

Ya sabría lo que haría…

Hannival no me quería, no me hablaba y como miraba a esa mujer, la madre de Jasper.

Suspire.

Antes del casamiento, iría al despacho de duque, y tomaría el arma que guardaba en el primer cajón.

Acabaría con mi vida.

Apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Ya no sufriría más.

Había pensando que ahora sería distinto… después de lo que paso en mi habitación. Pero de nuevo, me había equivocado.

_Flash Back_

_Respire hondo y limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. De nuevo había llorado. De nuevo por él. Estos días, solo había llorado._

_Quite mi ropa y entre en la ducha sin más. Tenía una cena, con ese tipo y debía vestirme._

_Entre en la bañera y cerré mis ojos intentando disfrutar del agua. Comencé a enjabonarme con la esponja, mis brazos haciendo que espuma comience a salir de la esponja y quedase en mis brazos._

_Baje la esponja por mis piernas. No escuchaba nada, solo el suave ruido del agua y mis movimientos en ella._

_-Eres bella niña._

_Su voz. Me gire al instante quedándome boqui abierta, allí estaba Hannival. Mirándome fijamente mientras estaba en la bañera._

_El no dijo nada mas nada. Solo comenzó a sacarse la ropa comenzando por su camisa, dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto._

_Mordí mi labio involuntariamente al ver como quedaba desnudo._

_Se acerco hacia mí, y se metió en la bañera conmigo._

_Tomo la esponja de mi mano, que la tenia sujeta con fuerza, y comenzó a enjabonarme. Desde mi cuello haciendo que espuma saliese de la esponja hasta uno de mis pechos. Donde comenzó a masajearlo en círculos, gemí involuntariamente sintiendo como mi pezón comenzaba a ponerse duro. _

_Sentí como siguió enjabonándome pasando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, donde sentí sus dedos acariciando mi interior. Entre abrí mis labios y gemí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que se apoye sobre su hombro._

_Introdujo sus dedos en mi interior hasta alcanzar el clítoris donde empezó a moverlo en círculos, primero lentamente para luego ir dando velocidad mientras no dejaba de gemir cada vez más fuerte._

_Podía sentir como retiraba sus dedos de mi sexo para volverlos a introducirlos completamente. Arquee mi espalda comenzando a jadear._

_Sus dedos se movían circularmente sintiendo como pellizcaba mi clítoris. _

_Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del placer que estaba sintiendo… pero sus movimientos pararon. Abrir mis ojos y lo mire._

_Pero el, solo me tomo de la cintura haciendo que me siente en filo de la bañera mirándolo. El tomo mis caderas con sus manos, acerco su boca a mis pechos mordiéndolos. _

_Mordí con fuerza mi labio evitando gemir. Sus mordidas bajaron por mi vientre hasta el interior de mi muslo._

_Allí sentir su lengua en mi interior, entre abrí mis labios gimiendo sonoramente. Sentí su lengua mover su lengua en mi sexo y recline mi cabeza hacia atrás jadeando. _

_Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del placer sintiendo como su lengua se movía duramente en mi clítoris, mas fuerte y más rápido. _

_Involuntariamente mordí con fuerza mi labio haciendo que sangrara levemente. Arquee mi espalda sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar hasta el orgasmo._

_Su lengua se movía expertamente, sintiendo como mordía mi clítoris. Abrí mis labios lanzando un sonoro gemido llegando, finalmente al orgasmo._

_Ya casi no podía respirar. Abrir mis ojos y lo mire fijamente. _

_Le iba a hablar, pero no pude. Me levanto de allí como si de una muñeca se tratase y me llevo contra la pared del baño donde me apoyo e hiso que abriera las piernas elevándome del suelo. _

_Lo abrase por el cuello pero el sujeto mis manos y la llevo detrás de mi cabeza mientras introducía su miembro en mi de una sola embestida._

_Comenzó a moverse, dando fuertes embestidas. Jadeaba roncamente sobre mi cuello. Quería abrasarle pero sus mano impedía que moviese las mías._

_Me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura mientras entraba y salía de mí dando fuertemente embestidas._

_Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo sonoramente._

_Sentía sus labios por mi cuello, sentía sus mordías, y como bajaba lentamente hacia mis pechos._

_Besando entre los mismos, mientras deslizaba su lengua por mi pezón y lo mordía tirando del mismo._

_No dejaba de gemir, cada vez más fuerte._

_No dudaba que alguien llegase, y la verdad, no me importaba._

_Mordí con fuerza mi labio gimiendo sonoramente, llegando una vez más hasta el orgasmo. _

_Hannival me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura embistiendo profundamente mientras jadeaba roncamente. Pude sentir y escuchar como llego hasta el orgasmo. _

_Respiraba apresuradamente. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Sentía que si me soltaba me caería. Quería estar así por siempre con él. Pero… él se alejo de mí y me dejo en el suelo._

_No pude sostenerme por mucho tiempo, y me tambalee cayendo al mismo. Lo mire fijamente pero él no me miro, solo camino a su ropa la cual tomo con su mano y camino fuera del baño._

_-Vístete antes de salir -Te están esperando._

_Y sin más se fue. Dejándome allí._

_No supe como reaccionar y solo suspire mirando a mis manos._

_Fin del flash back_

Suspire y abrí lentamente mis ojos.

Sentía unas lágrimas en mi mejilla, las ignore y apoye mi cabeza sobre la pared de aquel rincón donde estaba.

Pero… sentir su olor, ese olor tan característico de él, con su olor a tabaco. Gire mi rostro y allí estaba Hannival mirándome fijamente mientras fumaba.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

_**EMOCIONES (+18)**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la miré fijamente-.

Ella asintió y se levantó de donde estaba. Me acerqué hacia donde estaba, odiaba pensar que otro la codiciaba. Solo YO había estado con ella.

_ERA MÍA._

Me abrazó y me mantuve quieto no sabía cómo reaccionar en estos momentos.

-¿Has estado con ella?-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Con la madre de Jasper-.

-No, no es mi tipo-.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?- susurró-.

"_Tú eres mi tipo"-._

-Eso no te importa-.

Ella no dijo nada. La senté sobre la mesa de la cocina y la miré.

-Quítate la ropa-.

Ella asintió y se la quitó lentamente hasta quedar desnuda.

"_Obediente... como a ti te gustan"-._

Acaricié sus pechos, joder... como me gustaban. Posé mis labios sobre uno de ellos y los besé, los mordí tirando de ellos y la miré expectante... era excitante.

Ella largó un largo suspiro y me abrazó.

"_Esto de los abrazos no es lo tuyo Casannova"-._

Bajé su ropa interior, me gustaba como iba vestida.

"_Jodido pervertido de mierda, va vestida como una cría"-._

Lamí el centro de su vientre y desabroché mis pantalones. Ella tomó mi miembro que cada vez se endurecía más.

Intenté besarla, pero no pude, besé su hombro y me sentí idiota. Ella sonrió y noté que le gustaba eso de los besos, pero necesitaba tiempo.

**(Pov Anny)**

Vi como bajó sus pantalones y me sujetó acercándome, lo noté entrar en mi despacio, se sentía mucho más así. Tuve que gemir, el cabello de Hannival se despeinó un poco y pude ver su cabello caer en finas hebras sobre su rostro. Así parecía mucho más guapo.

No pude aguantarlo y lo besé en los labios aun sabiendo que no le gustaba. Él me miró pero no dijo nada.

-No lo hagas- dijo-.

Y asentí, lo abracé y acerqué mi cadera a la suya. Mis piernas se abrieron aun más y gemí otra vez cuando se movió entre mis piernas sin pausa, mi cuerpo se erizaba en cada embestida hasta que finalmente llegué al orgasmo.

Pensé que subiría sus pantalones y se iría pero no lo hizo.

"_Esta vez no te ha sujetado las manos"-._

Volvió a lamer mis pechos y chupetearlos. Apoyé mis manos en la fría piedra de aquella mesa. Se detuvo unos instantes pero enseguida retomó su labor y metió sus dedos en mi. Gemí en respuesta, este hombre era incansable.

Noté que tomó mi mano y la acercó a su miembro. Lo sujeté, él tomó mi mano y la hizo moverse al rededor de su miembro y así lo hice, continué porque veía que le gustaba. Sus dedos se aceleraron hasta que llegué otra vez al clímax y él esta vez lo hizo conmigo.

Besó mi mejilla.

-Lo has hecho bien-.

Sonreí sin quererlo.

-Es hora de irse a la cama podrían vernos y no queremos eso- dijo mirándome-.

Negué levemente.

-Mañana nos veremos, ven a mi habitación-.

Asentí y besé su mejilla.

Me bajé de aquella mesa de piedra con dificultad.

"_¿Podrás llegar andando hasta tu habitación?"-._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una vez que se puso sus pantalones-.

-Si- susurré-.

Me dio su chaqueta.

-Ten, no quiero que vayas desnuda por ahí-.

Asentí y me la puse, me quedaba bastante grande.

-Estás guapa con esa chaqueta- me dedicó una sonrisa-.

"_Oh... dios_"-.

Me sonroje.

-Ve a dormir-.

Me moví rápidamente y subí las escaleras. Esta noche habíamos conseguido algunas cosas...


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

_**DECISIÓN **_

**(AnnyPov)**

Me tumbe sobre la cama sonriendo. Me abrazaba a mi misma sintiendo el olor a Hannival, por su chaqueta.

"_No me quitare esta chaqueta, nunca."_

Olía a él. Estaba muy feliz.

Hannival no me ato mis manos, y a pesar de que no me dejo besarlo, había estado conmigo… una vez más.

Me gustaba mucho. Demasiado.

"_En realidad…. Estaba enamorada de Hannival"_

Si, estaba enamorada de él. Y estaba tremendamente feliz. Quería estar con él siempre, y mañana iría a verlo.

_Llevare mi uniforme._

A él le había gustado. Mordí mi labio y me gire sobre la cama sonriendo.

Tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad. Pero no podía.

Debía ser cuidadosa.

Ahora tenía algo muy claro, y era que no quería casarme con ese tal Jasper. No me gustaba y me molestaba.

Di otra vuelta en la cama y mire al poster de Shlas que tenía enfrente de mi cama.

Sonreí.

Era unas de mis cosas favoritas, el era un gran guitarrista y tío Hakon dijo que lo podría conocer muy pronto.

Estaba doblemente feliz.

Una y la más importante era por Hannival.

Y la otra era porque conocería a Shals.

(Hannival Pov)

Me había duchado, puesto unos de mis trajes y mientras fumaba caminaba al despacho de duque.

Sabía que a esta hora estaría despierto.

Debía anunciarlo lo que había decidido. Golpee y al escuchar su voz entre.

-Hannival . ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Me acerque. Lo mire fijamente.

-He venido a decirte que me casare con Anny.

El dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has escuchado.

-Debes estar drogado.

-Ya no lo estoy, ella es mía. La he desvirgado hace unos días.

El se me quedo mirando.

-Demasiado tarde.

Fijo su vista en lo que estaba leyendo.

-Vete.

Respire hondo.

"No te alteres Hannial."

-Ya se ha fijado la fecha del casamiento. Adiós Hannival

Me gire sin decir nada y salir de allí. Esto no se quedaría así.

Anny era mía y de nadie más.

Yo no podía matarlo pero….

_Ve a buscar Troy._


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

_**DISCUSIÓN **_

**(Pov Anny)**

Justo después de volver a casa después del instituto fui hacia la sala a comer. Allí estaba él, todos comían en silencio así que me uní. Me pareció raro que tío Hakon y tía Xinia estuviesen aquí... y sin Judith

Todos me miraban a mí o a Hannival

"_No pueden haberse enterado..."_-.

Fue Hakon el que dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo saltar los platos.

-Es una niña, mírala- dijo entre dientes-.

Hannival no dijo nada, continuó comiendo.

Si... todos lo sabían.

-Anny … lo que él hace contigo no está bien- dijo mirándome- debes alejarte de él-.

-Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro guitarrista- dijo Hannival y alejó el plato-.

-Es mi sobrina-.

-No me importa, ella me pertenece-.

Me quedé callada y suspiré, sabía que esto no acabaría bien.

-Ella le pertenece a su futuro marido- dijo riendo V- debiste pensar antes de meterla-.

Fue Ate la que se levantó.

-Vamos Anny, nos daremos un baño en la piscina ¿te apetece?-.

-No..- murmuré-.

-Ve con ella- dijo Hannival, y no quería discutir-.

Suspiré y salí de allí, me fui a la piscina y vi a Devora, estaba allí con un hombre que no conocía.

-Vaya rubia- dijo sonriendo- y Anny...-.

Se me quedó mirando y sentí el impulso de esconderme detrás de Ate pero no lo hice.

-¿Una copa?-.

Hasta ahora nunca había bebido así que tomé esa copa con Ate y con Hannival... ella era divertida y tan diferente a Hannival , aún que a la vez eran muy iguales. No entendía porque Hannival se había llevado tan mal con ella, y se llevaba, tan mal con ella.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Guarda tu sucia lengua V Casannova-.

-No estamos en el siglo XVII- dijo Vladimir-.

-Cierra la boca negado-.

-¿Vas a mandar callar a todo el mundo Hannival?- ese era Troy... qué coño hacía aquí-.

El silencio se hizo en el salón y es hombre completamente tatuado y perfectamente vestido con un traje negro se acercó.

-El trabajo está hecho- me dejó una pequeña caja sobre la mesa- ahí tienes lo que me pediste-.

-Gracias- le cedí la mano y la tomó-.

-Siempre es un placer- dijo marchándose-.

-Que era eso- dijo Duque-.

-Ese es Troy-.

-Coño, y los ¿tatuajes?-.

-Ese es un tema largo y extenso- dije abriendo la caja-.

Sonreí.

-Duque te dejo aquí con la caja- dije- cuando la veas entenderás todo-.

Fui a buscar a Anny y no la encontré en su habitación, y luego recordé que estaba en la piscina así que allí fui. Pude ver a Ate y Devora, Anny estaba ¿bebiendo?.

-Suelta eso- casi grité-.

Ella soltó el vaso al instante.

-Atenea llévatela de aquí- dije-.

La rubia sacó a Anny de allí y yo me acerqué hacia donde ella estaba.

-Sal del agua-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo-.

Ella nadó hasta el borde y salió del agua.

-No quiero que te acerques a ella-.

-¿A la niña?-.

-ES MIA-.

-Hannival no intento...-.

-Me importa una mierda, acércate a ella y te arrancaré la yugular y me importará muy poco que seas mujer- sisé- ¡LO HAS ENTENDIDO!-.

-¿Porque me odias tanto? No has tenido la oportunidad de hablar conmigo-.

-Mira jodida zorra no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni quiero escucharlas, aléjate de ella- la miré fijamente-.

-Tienes mi palabra, no me acercaré a ella-.

-Ahora puedes seguir a lo que estabas, que es lo único para lo que vales-.

Me giré y me fui de ese lugar. Estaba jodidamente tenso... necesitaba de lo mío y el guitarrista siempre llevaba encima... o solía llevarlo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

_**CONVERSACION & CASTIGO**_

**(Hakon Pov)**

Mierda…. No sabía lo que había tomado y tampoco me importaba.

O comido… No dejaba de reír.

Frotaba mis ojos con las yemas de mis dedos mientras tenía mi cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. V acaba de irse sin dejar de reír, estaba en mi mismo o peor situación.

Respire hondo intentando calmarme y mire hacia la mesa.

Había pastel… y te.

¿Qué tendría eso?...

Bueno, la verdad no me importaba. En ese momento entro Hannival con su cara de "Hola amigos, los quiero a todos."

El no dijo anda. Solo se sentó y comenzó a comer esa cosa que solo Dios sabia que contenía. Abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero pensándolo por un momento no dije nada.

Intente no reír y estar serio. Aunque… no lo podría mantener por mucho tiempo.

_¿Cómo harían para limpiar las arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo?_

Seguramente llamaran a…. Y comencé a escuchar la risa de Hannival.

Lo mire. Este reía.

Vaya, ese hombre puede reír.

Adiós al mito.

Sin evitarlo comencé a reír también.

-Te ha gustado el pastel.

Al decir eso Hannival comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Sabía que estaba drogado, pero aun así podía hablar… no mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de Anny, ella es una niña…

-ELLA ES MIA.

-Lo has dejado claro, ¿Por qué has esperando tanto?

El no dijo nada.

-Porque eres un idiota.

-Tienes suerte de ser…

-Bla, bla bla y ahí comienzas con tus amenazas.

-Cállate.

-Y con tus órdenes.

Lo mire.

-Deberías hablar con Devora

-NO MENCIONES A ESA ZORRA.

-Podrías escucharla…

-¿Te la has follado?

-A diferencia de los demás, puedo escuchar cuando una persona habla.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque estoy medio drogado por lo que tenía ese pastel.

Me alce de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la salida mientras escuchaba como los platos caían en el suelo de un golpe.

-Oye guitarrista -.

Me gire mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tienes? -.

Me acerque a la mesa y metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi cacheta.

-Aquí tienes - Lo mire -De esto ni una palabra a tu prima -.

-Tienes mi palabra -.

**(Anny Pov)**

Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo. Nunca había tomado, y ahora me dolía un poco mi cabeza. Quería que este dolor se me pasara.

Pero… lo hacía.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y abrí mis ojos, Hannival entro por ella y …. Se había drogado de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Levántate -.

No dije nada, solo me levante.

El saco su cinturón para enrollarlo en su mano.

Sin decir nada, se sentó sobre la cama e hiso que me tumbara sobre sus rodillas levantando la falda del uniforme del instituto que todavía llevaba.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio al sentir el cuero del cinturón sobre mi trasero, dolía, picaba. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y comencé a llorar.

Me sostenía con fuerza por la cintura mientras no se detenía, en cambio comenzaba a azotarme con más fuerza mientras no dejaba de llorar.

Pude sentir como se detuvo y paso su mano sobre mi trasero y un pequeño alivio sentí, pero no duro mucho ya que bajo mis bragas de un tirón.

Iba a protestar pero sentí con fuerza la hebilla del cinturón.

-¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A BEBER! - Gritaba mientras me azotaba en el trasero con la hebilla del cinturón.

No podía decir nada, no dejaba de llorar.

Solo asentí como pude.

El se detuvo y me levanto de sus piernas.

-Ahora ve al rincón y piensas en lo que has hecho -.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos sin dejar de llorar, el trasero me dolía.

-Anny

Me gire y camine lentamente hasta el rincón quedándome allí, sintiendo como Hannival no dejaba de mirarme.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

_**CASAMIENTO**_

**(Pov Duque)**

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?-.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Hannival-.

-Has matado a ese chico-.

-Yo no lo he matado, por lo tanto no puedes castigarme de ninguna manera-.

_Y lo peor era que tenía razón..._

-Pero puedo matar a Troy-.

-Entonces te mataré-.

-¿Me estás amenazando niño?-.

-No te metas en mis asuntos-.

-¿De verdad te casaras con esa niña?-.

-Sí, y no me hagas perder tiempo, lo haremos esta noche, algo íntimo-.

-Sí, tiene que ser intimo ya que no has podido esperar para follártela- dijo V-.

-Eso es asunto mío-.

-Es una niña...- dijo Ate- deberías de pensar en ella-.

-Ella está encantada, quiere un vestido rosa de princesa-.

-A eso me refería... no sabe lo que quiere y...-.

-Si lo sé- escuché a Anny por primera vez esta noche- yo quiero estar con Hannival.

Fumé mi puro, si eso era lo que quería mucho mejor, no podía casarla con nadie ya que no era virgen y mucho menos habiendo estado con Hannival. Se decían demasiadas cosas de él y de cómo trataba a las mujeres en la cama.

-Bien, esta noche, habrá boda- sentencié-.

Y por primera vez en mi vida vi como Hannival Casannova era delicado con una persona. Sostuvo a la pequeña Anny y la sentó sobre sus piernas como si de una niña se tratara. Besó su sien y la arropó contra su pecho.

Nadie dijo nada y es que... esto era demasiado raro, pero mientras ellos lo entendiesen adelante, por mi bien.

Necesitaba un par de copas, necesitaba un par de rayas, una mamada y un descanso.

-Dicho esto me retiro- dije marchándome-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-¿Nervioso?- dijo Troy mientras me ayudaba con la chaqueta del traje-.

-No- mentí... sí que lo estaba-.

-Vamos Casannova, nos conocemos desde hace mucho-.

-Estoy un poco nervioso ¿contento?-.

-Bueno... no mucho pero estoy satisfecho-.

-Es una niña Troy-.

-Sí, lo es-.

-Y es mía-.

-Lo es-.

-¿Como se supone que debo criarla?-.

-Anny es inocente, tienes que tener paciencia no es como las chicas a las que estamos acostumbrados-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Y te preocupa eso?-.

-Me preocupa hacerle daño-.

-En menos de diez minutos os casareis, si no estás seguro...-.

-Claro que estoy seguro, quiero estar con ella-.

-Puede que esa niña te ayude a... ser como eras antes de toda la mierda que nos hicieron-.

-Sí, posiblemente así sea-.

-Vamos Casannova, te esperan-.

Dijo y le miré sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Caminé bajo la mirada de los invitados, solo los más allegados a la familia, me paré junto al sacerdote y Troy estaba conmigo, detrás de mí, sería el padrino.

V sería quien la llevase al altar, por petición suya.

Anny estaba muy guapa, tan inocente y tan mía como siempre había sido, joder... necesitaba un trago pero me mantuve firme.

**(Pov Anny)**

-Y yo os declaro marido y mujer- dijo el sacerdote-.

Hannival apartó de mi cara el velo de novia y me besó, me ruboricé, todos miraban. Él sujetó mi mano y posó conmigo para la foto de bodas.

Acarició mi pelo y me miró.

-¿Estás feliz?-.

Asentí y le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Te amo- dije-.

-Te amo- repitió y me levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo-.

_Me gustaban los tatuajes de Hannival, eran tan personales._

Los acaricié y le miré sin saber cómo reaccionaría, no quería que me castigase.

Él caminó conmigo hacia el coche y me subió en el.

-¿Donde vamos?- susurré-.

-Nos vamos de luna de miel-.

-¿donde?-.

-Nos vamos donde tú quieras ir-.

-¿Si? Quiero ir a Ámsterdam-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si- lo miré- ¿Que es Ámsterdam?-.

-Un lugar donde tienen putas en los escaparates-.

-Entonces no- me crucé de brazos-.

-No te enfades-.

-No me enfado- susurré-.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Londres?-.

-pero allí hace frío-.

-Sí, también podemos ir a... el Caribe-.

-No- pensé "_hay muchas chicas en biquini"-._

-Bueno pues nos vamos a... Madrid-.

-Sí, Madrid está bien- susurré-.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_**CONVERSACIÓN CON ELLA**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Me quitado el vestido de novia y estaba esperando a Hannival.

Pero no llegaba. Íbamos ir camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Dijo que lo esperase aquí.

Suspire. No llegaba. Me estaba cansando de esperar. Quería saber donde estaba mi marido.

Sonreí.

_Mi marido_…

Sonaba muy bien. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Baje las escaleras de esa enorme casa mientras iba pensando en mi nombre.

Annabett Casannova.

Me gustaba.

Y me gustaba mucho mucho.

Abrí la puerta de la casa saliendo por ella, pero Hannival no estaba por el jardín. Camine por los alrededores y no lo vi.

Los sirvientes estaban ordenando todo lo de la fiesta.

Mordí mi labio y seguí caminando.

Busque por el bosque que rodeaba la casa pero no estaba.

Suspire. No me gustaba este lugar… me estaba adentrando a la parte del cementerio de la familia Casannova.

De noche era aun más terrorífico.

Pero siempre cuidaba mis palabras… ya que aquí estaba enterrada la madre de V y duque, decían que esa mujer sufrió mucho.

Y Hannival …

Y Hannival la quería como su abuela, aunque no lo fuera, ya que Devora-su madre - No era hija de esa mujer.

Cada vez que me acercaba más a esa tumba podía escuchar la voz de él. Me quede detrás de un árbol, a los pocos metros se veía a Hannival hablando solo. O mejor dicho, frente a la tumba.

-Abuela, ella es especial, se parece a ti. Dulce e inocente… casada con un monstruo.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio. Vi como negaba con su cabeza.

-Lo soy. Espero no acabe como tu….

El respiro hondo.

-Si eso pasara no lo soportaría.

Vi como asentía con su cabeza.

-Sí. Lo haría, mataría.

_No…_

-Ahora iremos de luna de miel.

Hannival sonrió.

El nunca sonreía y lo hacía frente a esa tumba.

-Iremos a Madrid.

Vi como asintió nuevamente con su cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que le gustara.

_Me gustara cualquier lugar siempre y cuando estés conmigo._

-Ahora debo ir a buscarla. Me debe estar esperando.

Suspire.

Mejor dejaba a Hannival solo… hablando.

Di media vuelta y volví por donde vine sin hacer ruido. No me gustaría que supiera que lo escuche, seguro no quería que nadie lo supiera.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Siempre hacia lo mismo. Siempre hablaba con mi abuela.

Mientras fumaba entraba en la casa por las enormes puertas que estaban abierta. Al pasar por el salón vi como Anny estaba sentada en el sofá abrazando a un viejo oso de peluche.

-Anny.

Ella me vio y sonrió como la niña que era. Ahora mi esposa.

-¿Y ese oso?

-Es Teddy, es mi amigo.

Tuve que evitar reír.

_Era una niña._

Tenía a un oso como su _amigo._

-Ya nos vamos.

Ella asintió. Se alzo de sofá abrazando al oso.

-Teddy, viene con nosotros.

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir levemente con mi cabeza.

-El dormirá conmigo -Ella murmuro.

La mire fijamente.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-La es cuando yo la digo.

-El siempre ha dormido conmigo.

-Ya no lo hará más.

-Tendrá miedo.

-Pues que lo tenga.

-¡No lo dejare solo!

-No. Me. Grites.

Ella mordió su labio y miro al suelo mientras abrazaba al oso.

-No quiero dejarlo solo.

-Ya no dormirá contigo.

-Pero … ¿Por qué? .

-Ya lo veras…

Tome su mano. Camine hacia la puerta. Nos esperaba un viaje largo hasta llegar a nuestro destino.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_**CONVERSACIÓN CON ELLA**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Me quitado el vestido de novia y estaba esperando a Hannival.

Pero no llegaba. Íbamos ir camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Dijo que lo esperase aquí.

Suspire. No llegaba. Me estaba cansando de esperar. Quería saber donde estaba mi marido.

Sonreí.

_Mi marido_…

Sonaba muy bien. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Baje las escaleras de esa enorme casa mientras iba pensando en mi nombre.

Annabett Casannova.

Me gustaba.

Y me gustaba mucho mucho.

Abrí la puerta de la casa saliendo por ella, pero Hannival no estaba por el jardín. Camine por los alrededores y no lo vi.

Los sirvientes estaban ordenando todo lo de la fiesta.

Mordí mi labio y seguí caminando.

Busque por el bosque que rodeaba la casa pero no estaba.

Suspire. No me gustaba este lugar… me estaba adentrando a la parte del cementerio de la familia Casannova.

De noche era aun más terrorífico.

Pero siempre cuidaba mis palabras… ya que aquí estaba enterrada la madre de V y duque, decían que esa mujer sufrió mucho.

Y Hannival …

Y Hannival la quería como su abuela, aunque no lo fuera, ya que Devora-su madre - No era hija de esa mujer.

Cada vez que me acercaba más a esa tumba podía escuchar la voz de él. Me quede detrás de un árbol, a los pocos metros se veía a Hannival hablando solo. O mejor dicho, frente a la tumba.

-Abuela, ella es especial, se parece a ti. Dulce e inocente… casada con un monstruo.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio. Vi como negaba con su cabeza.

-Lo soy. Espero no acabe como tu….

El respiro hondo.

-Si eso pasara no lo soportaría.

Vi como asentía con su cabeza.

-Sí. Lo haría, mataría.

_No…_

-Ahora iremos de luna de miel.

Hannival sonrió.

El nunca sonreía y lo hacía frente a esa tumba.

-Iremos a Madrid.

Vi como asintió nuevamente con su cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que le gustara.

_Me gustara cualquier lugar siempre y cuando estés conmigo._

-Ahora debo ir a buscarla. Me debe estar esperando.

Suspire.

Mejor dejaba a Hannival solo… hablando.

Di media vuelta y volví por donde vine sin hacer ruido. No me gustaría que supiera que lo escuche, seguro no quería que nadie lo supiera.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Siempre hacia lo mismo. Siempre hablaba con mi abuela.

Mientras fumaba entraba en la casa por las enormes puertas que estaban abierta. Al pasar por el salón vi como Anny estaba sentada en el sofá abrazando a un viejo oso de peluche.

-Anny.

Ella me vio y sonrió como la niña que era. Ahora mi esposa.

-¿Y ese oso?

-Es Teddy, es mi amigo.

Tuve que evitar reír.

_Era una niña._

Tenía a un oso como su _amigo._

-Ya nos vamos.

Ella asintió. Se alzo de sofá abrazando al oso.

-Teddy, viene con nosotros.

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir levemente con mi cabeza.

-El dormirá conmigo -Ella murmuro.

La mire fijamente.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-La es cuando yo la digo.

-El siempre ha dormido conmigo.

-Ya no lo hará más.

-Tendrá miedo.

-Pues que lo tenga.

-¡No lo dejare solo!

-No. Me. Grites.

Ella mordió su labio y miro al suelo mientras abrazaba al oso.

-No quiero dejarlo solo.

-Ya no dormirá contigo.

-Pero … ¿Por qué? .

-Ya lo veras…

Tome su mano. Camine hacia la puerta. Nos esperaba un viaje largo hasta llegar a nuestro destino.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

_**MI NUEVO CUARTO (+18)**_

**(Anny Pov)**

El viaje de bodas se había cancelado por unos días…. Solo por unos días. Respire hondo y me gire sobre la cama mirando cómo había quedando la habitación.

Mi tocador, con mis cosas, cepillos, pinzas para el cabello, listones. Y mis osos de peluches, sobre el sofá y en cada rincón de la habitación daba un poco de vida.

Hannival tenía colores muy… fríos en la habitación.

La decoraría completamente. Tome las mantas de la cama cubriéndome hasta la cabeza.

"_A partir de ahora dormirás desnuda."_

Y dicho eso Hannival se deshizo de todos mis pijamas.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como me quedaba dormida poco a poco…. Pero la poca paz que sentí se fue en ese mismo instante.

Alguien quito las mantas, y sentí como su mano azotaba mi trasero con fuerza.

Me gire al instante sentándome sobre la cama como un acto reflejo, y allí estaba Hannival. Mirándome fijamente… y serio.

-¿Qué es esto Anny? -.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Sabes de lo que hablo -.

-No lo sé-.

-Lo sabes -.

-Que no lo sé -.

Sentí como sujeto mi cabello con fuerza con su mano e hiso que me levantase de la cama.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-.

Mordí mi labio.

-¡Habla! -.

-Son mis cosas -.

-¿Con el permiso de quien las has traído? -.

-Pues con el mío -.

_Mala idea._

Sentí como su mano sobre mi rostro dándome una cachetada. Tape mi rostro con mis manos mordiendo mi labio.

-No debes contestar de esa manera -.

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza sintiendo a un como sujetaba mi cabello.

-Todavía no has aprendido que, quien manda aquí. Soy yo.

Entre abrí mis dedos y lo mire.

-Ponte esto -.

El me quito su camisa dándomela. Me puse esa camisa rápidamente, y sentí como Hannival tomo mi muñeca caminando fuera de la habitación por el pasillo hasta la sala de juegos, como él la llamaba.

Entremos en ella y quito la camisa que tenia a tirones.

El no me dijo nada solo tomo mis muñecas y camino al centro de la sala sujetándolas a unas esposas de unas cadenas que colgaban del techo.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Allí estaba desnuda.

Sus muñecas elevadas hasta que sus pies solo tocaban el suelo con los dedos, sus hombros debían arder, pero ella no se quejo

Esta postura podría resultar incomoda y dolorosa. En esta postura se veía excitante.

Me acerque a ella y puse una tira de cuero en su boca ajustándola detrás de tu cabeza. Aparte su cabello por encima de su hombro dejando su espalda libre.

Reí roncamente sabiendo lo que vendría.

-Ahora aprenderás quien manda aquí -.

Camine hasta la mesa de madera tomando de allí el látigo de cuero, era una trenza de cuero de casi metro y medio con punta reforzaba, esto no era una simple fusta. Era un verdadero látigo.

Me gire nuevamente acercándome hacia ella.

Mi mano recorrió el arco hacia atrás para adelantar el brazo y golpear firmemente. El primer chasquido resonó dejando una línea roja en su espalda.

Anny libero un grito que se ahogo en la tira de cuero que estaba mordiendo.

El siguiente impacto tardo unos tres segundos, justo lo suficiente para que ella recuperara el aliento.

Nuevamente el cuero quemo su piel, pude ver como Ariadna comenzaba a llorar haciendo de que sus ojos brotaran unas lágrimas a la vez que el sudor recorría su frente.

Nuevamente tres segundo pasaron para el siguiente latigazo, el zumbido de la trenza de cuero la alerto mordiendo el cuero con fuerza.

Alcance su trasero resultando para ella un dolor agónico. En el siguiente latigazo, el sollozo salía de su garganta escapando a los intentos que Anny tenía de evitarlo.

Comenzó a llorar y a gemir.

Deje el látigo caer al suelo. Me acerque hacia ella liberándola mientras a un lloraba. La tome en brazos llevándola hacia la mesa de madero.

Anny se aferro a mi espalda llorando, era una niña que había sido castigada.

La tumbe sobre la mesa mirándola fijamente, las marcas rojas recorrían su cuerpo, mi mano recorrió sin medida mientras ella a un sollozaba.

Su sexo estaba completamente húmedo, introduje mis dedos en el moviéndolos rápidamente, retirándolos para volverlos a introducir completamente.

Anny gemía y jadeaba de placer llegando hasta el climax.

**(Anny Pov)**

Mi cuerpo me dolía. No podía moverme.

Pero estaba tan… bien.

Tan jodidamente bien, que nada me importaba.

Enterré mi rostro en el torso de Hannival sintiendo como caminaba de nuevo hacia nuestra habitación.

A partir de ahora le pediría permiso para todo.

"_Mierda."_

Me había olvidado de algo.

"_El poster de Shlas."_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**EL POSTER**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

No podía dormir, está dando vueltas de un lado para otro por los pasillos de la casa. La casa estaba en algún revuelo, al parecer Xinia y Hakon habían discutido, ella había venido y él estaba en el jardín intentando entrar.

No me llevaba ni me dejaba de llevar con Hakon pero había tenido que pasar algo gordo para que Xinia se hubiese ido de casa... y a punto de parir.

Y como si de un fantasma se tratase ahí apareció, vestida con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y de mangas largas. El pelo negro, liso y suelto y carmín negro en los labios que contrastaba con su piel jodidamente blanca, y sus ojos, bueno eran difíciles de describir.

Ella me miró fijamente y la miré en respuesta, si estaba aquí era porque algo quería.

-¿Donde está Anny?-.

-Ella está durmiendo-.

-Tengo que hablar con ella-.

-No es posible-.

-A mi no me mangoneas Casannova, apártate de esa puerta o te clavo contra ella-.

Respiré hondo, no quería tener que matar a mi prima, me aparté de la puerta.

-Pero antes dime que ha pasado con el guitarrista-.

-Digamos que no me ha gustado su colección de DVD-.

No había entendido nada. Ella entró y pude escuchar como hablaba con Anny.

-Wow tienes un poster de Slash, yo lo tendría pero no creo que a Hakon le guste... aún que ahora mismo empapelaría la casa con ellos-.

"_¿Slash?"-._

-Si él es muy guapo... me gusta mucho-.

"_Ok"-._

Entré en la habitación y las miré.

-Xinia, sal fuera tengo que hablar con ella-.

Ella pareció entenderlo y salió fuera sin oponer resistencia.

Anny no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Levántate-.

Se levantó y ando hacia mí.

-Bien ahora rompe el poster-.

-No-.

-Rompe el poster-.

-No- repitió-.

Abrí la palma de mi mano y le di una cachetada que resonó en la habitación.

-¡ROMPELO AHORA!-.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas y rompió el poster de ese hombre.

-¿Ese es el tipo de hombre que te gusta?-.

Negó con la cabeza y miró sus pies.

-Me gustas tú- susurró-.

-¡TE HE ESCUCHADO!-.

-Soy fan de él...-.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo ¿me oyes?-.

Ella asintió.

**(Pov Anny)**

-Túmbate de cara al colchón- exigió-.

Así lo hice y esperé a su siguiente paso. Escuché como se quitaba su cinturón pero no era con eso con lo que me golpearía.

Una vara rígida de madera con diversos pinchitos en el extremo.

"_Esto dolería"-._

Cerré mis ojos y esperé el primer golpe y así lo hizo, en mi espalda, grité por el dolor, esta vez no tenía mordaza.

-Quiero que cuentes-.

Asentí y comencé a llorar, dolía demasiado.

-Uno- susurré-.

El siguiente fue en el trasero.

-D..dos-.

Así hasta unos cincuenta en los cuales yo solo quería que parase.

-Basta por favor- susurré-.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!-.

-No lo haré lo juro- dije llorando-.

-Acércate Anny-.

Me puse en pie como pude, todo lo adolorida que estaba y le abracé.

-Ha dolido mucho- susurré sin dejar de llorar-.

-Era mi intención- dijo acariciándome- entra en la cama y descansa, mañana estarás mejor-.

Negué.

-Ven conmigo-.

Y así lo hizo, se acostó conmigo y pude abrazarle y esta vez sí, besarle…


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

_**EL FINAL **_

**(Anny Pov)**

Mordí mi labio sonriendo.

Me dolía el cuerpo, pero no me importaba. Estaba cansada, me dolía el cuerpo, pero no me importaba. Pero la verdad, no me molestaba.

Anny se había ido a una reunión de trabajo, y luego iría a ver los clubs.

Estaba feliz. El era mío, y solo mío.

Sabía que con él debía ir despacio, Hannival era distinto a todos los hombres.

El pasado con su madre, el pasado en ese lugar donde estuvo internado. El odio a las pelirrojas, ahora lo entendía todo.

Una mujer lo había obligado a ser cosas que él no quería cuando era muy chico, el decía que era por culpa de su madre, pero debía haber otra razón.

Algún día lo descubriría.

Gire sobre la cama y abrace la almohada sintiendo como abrían la puerta de la habitación.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como Hannival se sentó sobre la cama.

-Hola -Murmure mirándolo.

-Hola mi niña

Mordí mi labio sonriendo.

-¿No te ibas?

-Ya he arreglado mis asuntos. Ahora tenemos algo pendiente.

-¿Qué cosa?

El rio roncamente.

-Nuestro viaje de bodas.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos sonriendo.

-Lo espero con ansias -Murmure.

-Lo sé preciosa -Dijo el sintiendo como su mano acariciaba mi cadera.

-Te amo.

Retire las manos de mi rostro y me senté en la cama besando sus labios mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-También te amo.

Le dije mientras lo besaba.

**(Duque Pov)**

Me tumbe sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, y borracho. Pero no lo suficiente.

Había bebido de mas, y hace días que no dormía. Y tenía trabajo pendiente, el cual no se podía dejar de lado.

Todos tenían una pareja, y yo, me sentía como un perro. Peor que un perro, como nada. Hasta mi perro tenía una compañera.

"Estas volviéndote viejo."

Y esa era la verdad.

Mi móvil sonó, era Jacob, teníamos trabajo pendiente. Me alce de la cama acomodando mi traje, camine a la puerta saliendo por ella.

"_Como siempre Duque, primero la familia, después el trabajo, y después y solo después tu."_

* * *

**Le recomendamos leer el fanfic de Duque Casannova "_EDUCADA POR EL_" el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Saludos.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
